Conflict In Roayl Family
by Animefan1900
Summary: Kai is a prince. His grandfather, Voltaire is a current King. What happens when Kai was told to marry princess Hilary? Of course Kai is totally against it. But what happens when he meets prince Ray? Rated M for language, hurt and sexual things ;). SEQUEL: Is Coming
1. The Party, Announcement And Help

_Here is another new story. :D I don't what to do but I will update the stories I can and have motive to, you know. XD_

 _But I loved to write this one and I have a sequel in my head also (Y) XD_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Party, Announcement And Help

Kai was sitting behind the dining table in his blue and silk royal outfit. In front of him on the plate was a beef tenderloin, sauce and vegetables. It might have looked good but taste was horrible. Beef was bland and vegetables overcooked. Kai had to keep a straight face while eating. It was appropriate for prince to spit out food. Next to him was his grandfather. He was the current King of the country. Since Kai was going to be next King when he's older, grandfather didn't allow him to do anything but study. When Kai had free time, he was only allowed to walk around in the castle. If Kai wanted to go out, someone had to be with him while being out.

Kai cut a piece of tenderloin when King Voltaire spoke.

'After you are done eating, your teacher will see you in study right away,' he said without turning his head or opening his eyes. Kai glanced at him for a second before sighing.

'Alright,' he snorted. He was really annoyed since he had already studied about everything just before dinner.

'Boy! Don't give me that attitude! I will let it slide this once but if you show that expression or attitude this evening, you will be in big trouble!' Voltaire shouted with control.

'Evening?' Kai asked.

'There is going to be a party and you WILL attend. You have no other choice. Go!' Voltaire ordered. After Kai was alone eating he headed upstairs and went to study. Inside teacher was waiting. He had put stack of papers on Kai's study desk. Kai sighed before closing study room's door. He sat down and immediately closed his eyes.

' _This is so annoying,'_ Kai thought angrily. He sometimes wished that he wasn't a prince. Teacher had started talking about math, literature and some other stuff. Another thought crossed Kai's mind.

' _I wonder what party is all about,'_ Kai stared blankly at the papers in front of him. He didn't hear teacher's constant talking.

'Excuse me prince?' teacher spoke. Kai glanced up.

'I would appreciate that if you would concentrate. This is really import for your future. You will be this country's next King someday,' teacher said firmly. He kept his place but his voice showed disrespect.

'Yeah, right,' Kai sighed deeply. Teacher's eyes twisted slightly annoyed but he decided to keep quiet.

'Let's continue by reading politics.' Kai turned his gaze away growling. Reading politics was so boring. Next three hours Kai had to listen teacher's lectures. It wasn't until 5 pm when he was allowed to leave and clean himself. Party was going to starts 6 pm.

Since it was still summer time the sun was up. After 5 to 10 minutes in the shower, Kai dried himself and began to fix his hair. After he was done he checked his face. There were two what looked like shark-fin marks on each cheek. They were tattoos but many people thought they were just face paint. Not only that they were one of his family's symbols.

'Are you done yet boy!' Voltaire suddenly shouted behind his bedroom door. Kai rolled his eyes and put on his clothes for party. Then he went downstairs and towards the ballroom. He saw Voltaire standing there with rage on his face.

'At least you were able to do one thing right,' he said. Kai knew he was referring his clothes.

'People will be here in 30 minutes. Fix your attitude and expression. No glaring or anything else,' Voltaire stated and pushed Kai in the ballroom. They walked through the room before Voltaire turned Kai towards the huge door.

'Stand here,' Voltaire ordered before standing next to him. It didn't take long for guest for arrive. When it was 6 pm, there were hundreds of people in front of them.

' _Fuck me. I have to greet them all,'_ Kai secretly sighed without showing it. Voltaire stepped forward.

'I would like to greet you all and welcome you here and have awesome night!' he announced. Guest clapped happily before continued talking with their own family and friends. Voltaire turned to Kai.

'Go greet everyone. I have a personal business to attend to,' he said before walking off. Kai rolled his eyes before walking into the huge crowd. Kai showed a small smile while shaking everyone's hands. Behind the people near the wall was last two people to say hello to. It didn't take long before Kai saw them. Black haired boy and pink haired girl.

'Hello Sir,' Kai greeted. They turned smiling.

'Your Highness. I'm Prince Ray Kon and this is my fiancé Princess Mariah Wong,' Ray introduced.

'Nice to meet you Your Highness,' Mariah bowed a little bit.

'Just call me Kai,' was his quick answer.

'Then you can call me Ray.' Kai stared at the prince for a while before nodding.

'Did you say fiancé?' Kai recalled.

'Yes. We ought to be married when I'm 18 and she is 17,' Ray explained.

'I'm so excited and happy that you chose me,' Maria hugged Ray's arm before her mother called her.

'Chose?' Kai repeated when she had left.

'Yes. My parents arranged my married but they did allow to choose the bride thank god,' Ray said.

'You don't sound so happy about it,' Kai noted.

'I can't lie about that but what can you do. This is royal life,' Ray said when clear clicking caught their attention. Kai saw Voltaire standing there with a girl with brown hair.

' _What now?'_ Kai thought.

'I would like to inform everyone that Princess Hilary Tachibana and my grandson, Prince Kai Hiwatari are going to married!' Voltaire said proudly. Kai's eyes widened in shock.

'Are you fucking kidding me?!' Kai shouted and didn't it caught everyone's attention but Kai didn't care. Voltaire just stole last of his freedom.

'It looks like you will have arranged marriage as well but your reaction is way different than mine,' Ray stated quietly.

' _Over my dead body old man!'_ Kai gritted his teeth. He was about to leave when Ray's hand stopped him.

'I suggest that you won't make matter worse,' Ray said. Kai saw concern in his eyes.

'What do you know?' Kai asked before pulling his hand away and leaving.

* * *

-With Kai-

Inside his room Kai had sat down on the bed and head in his hands. This was the worst situation ever. Not only Voltaire had kept him inside ten years but this too. Party was still going when Voltaire angrily opened the bedroom door, grab Kai by his hair and began to pull him up and back downstairs.

'Au! That hurts! Let go!' Kai grabbed Voltaire's hand but it didn't budge. When they reached down Voltaire pushed Kai against the wall.

'I will not tolerate your behaviour. When we go back inside, you will apologize to everyone and specially to Princess Hilary,' Voltaire told him.

'Forget it and you can forget marriage as well!' Kai protested. His feet were barely on the ground.

'You will obey and do everything you are told. If I tell you to shit, then you shit. If I tell you to marry a woman, you will marry her. You won't have anything to say in this matter, brat,' Voltaire put Kai down and kept tight hold on his arm before walking back inside. Kai could feel everyone's gaze at him. Voltaire tightened his hold.

'Get rid of that expression. Now,' he ordered before just before they arrived into the front. He turned Kai around and spoke.

'Prince Kai has something to say to you all and specially to you Princess Hilary!' he said and immediately glared Kai angrily. Everyone were quiet and ears open. No matter how many times Kai swallowed, tight feeling in his throat didn't go away. Hilary was standing right next to him with normal expression but it didn't fool Kai. He could see anger behind the eyes. Kai moved his eyes back to front and saw Ray with Mariah. Ray only nodded slightly.

'I'm… I…' Kai started. Voltaire glared at him with fury in his eyes.

'I apologize about my outburst earlier. I didn't accept the marriage. That's all,' Kai said quickly. Then tall woman with brown hair and long dress walked closer.

'It's okay if it was a shock but you said sorry. We can now move forward. King Voltaire,' Queen Tachibana said.

'There are a few things I will tell you now. Prince Kai and Princess Hilary will immediately marry when arrangements are done. Normally it will happen when they are at least 18-years-old, but this will be a big exception. After that he will inherit the throne with Princess Hilary! And let's not forget that they will give us the next generation!' Voltaire announced more. People clapped happily but Kai clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He had trouble holding himself still as Hilary grabbed his arm.

'Let's give them a toast!' everyone raised their glasses.

'Can you let go of my arm?' Kai asked.

'Why would I? Isn't this what couples do?' Hilary smirked.

' _Oh great. She is a bitch,'_ Kai growled. At 9 pm party was finally over and Kai was alone in his room. He was about to change his clothes when Voltaire walked in.

'What did I do now?' Kai grunted. He was too tired to listen to his so-called grandfather.

'I will only give you a warning. I don't think you got it last time,' Voltaire walked in front of him. Kai didn't move or say anything. He kept staring at him. Suddenly he felt a slap on his cheek.

'You won't ruin this marriage! It will unite our kingdoms!' Voltaire yelled. Kai's cheek turned red.

'I fucking know that! It's just politics to you!' Kai's protest earned him another hit.

'Watch your language! That earned you a punishment! You won't leave your room until I say so!' Voltaire said before leaving. He closed Kai's room door and locked it. Kai run to it even though he knew that it was no use.

'You haven't let me out in ten years old man! This won't make any difference!' Kai shouted but he didn't know did Voltaire hear him. Kai grabbed pulled his own hair and shouted out loud. There was only one thing to do, sleep.

* * *

-Morning-

Alarm woke Kai up at 7 am. Usually he went downstairs after changing close but now his door was locked. Marriage was still fresh on his mind. Then a maid opened the door and brought his breakfast.

'Isn't there anything else than bread?' Kai asked.

'No, Your Highness,' she said before locking the door behind her. Kai glanced at his so-called food again. Two breads with butter on them and glass of water.

' _Typical,'_ Kai thought while eating. God, it was dry. In five minutes Kai was done. And yet again his door was opened and butler came in.

'Your grandfather allows you to leave your room now,' he said.

' _Well that didn't take long,'_ Kai thought. Now there was only one thing to do before his studies began. Without looking forward he collided with something so hard he was about to fall down when his hand was grabbed.

'So sorry about that Kai,' voice said quickly. It wasn't hard to guess who it was, Ray. Kai straightened up.

'Forget it. I wasn't watching where I was going either. What are you still doing here by the way?' Kai wondered.

'Didn't they tell you? Me and Mariah are staying here for a while. I do know that we leave after your and… Hilary's engagement ceremony is over. But there is lot of stuff do before that happens. So, we might be here for a while,' Ray explained.

'Right,' Kai stated.

'Do you want to do something?' Ray suddenly asked. Kai stared at him with widened eyes.

'There is no time My studies are about to start. Then is dinner and then studying again,' Kai told him his daily routine.

'What the hell man? You have to study every single minute?' Ray was shocked.

'For my "future",' Kai rolled his eyes.

'And I think you need a break. Wait here for a second,' Ray asked before running of.

' _What is he up to?'_ Kai pondered. In ten minutes he returned with papers.

'What did you do?' Kai questioned.

'I spoke with your teacher. I was able to give you a free day but only if you do these for tomorrow,' Ray smiled and showed Kai papers.

'How the fuck did you do that? I have tried that for years,' Kai couldn't hide his surprise.

'Well I think it's because I'm a guest here and he couldn't really say no to me, right?' Ray winked. Kai let out a laugh. Of course, it was guest policy.

'Well… I… um,' Ray smiled when he saw Kai struggle.

'Your very welcome. So, let's go,' he encouraged. Kai went to his room, put papers on his desk and closed the door.

'How about I show you around?' Kai suggested.

'Okay,' Ray agreed. Kai showed him the living room, guest rooms and so on. They were so focused on what they were doing that they didn't see pair of eyes staring at them.

'This is way bigger than my home. How can you move here without getting lost?' Ray asked as he walked backwards.

' _I did get lost but grandfather always hit me when I did,'_ Kai sighed. Ray poked him.

'What?' Kai asked.

'I asked you a question,' Ray smiled.

'I just learned it by doing it. I just have walked these halls again and again,' Kai said without expression and continued walking. Ray ran next to him.

'Did I say something?' Ray asked worried.

'Sorry, it's nothing. I'm sorry about my behaviour,' Kai said.

'Um… Why are you apologizing?' Ray stepped in front of him.

'Because… I showed disrespect towards you,' Kai explained. His eyes widened after he saw Ray's expression. His brows were up and he was staring at him like some kid.

'What?' Kai wondered.

'It's just… You didn't show me disrespect. I obviously said something that you felt personally insulting or something. I can't explain that right,' Ray smiled.

'Well…' Kai couldn't believe what he just heard. This was the first time someone was nice to him.

' _Wait a minute!'_ Kai realized.

'It was you, wasn't it?' Kai stated.

'What?' Ray rubbed his head and tried to look like he didn't know what Kai was talking about.

'You did something that my grandfather let me out of my room,' Kai continued.

'What could I do?' Ray backed away and smiled nervously.

'Just drop it! You are not very good with lying,' Kai said.

'Okay, okay. Maybe I did pull some strings,' Ray admitted.

'But why?' Kai asked without thinking.

'I could see last night that your relationship with your grandfather isn't so good. And I thought you got trouble because of your reaction to the marriage. So, I wanted to help you a little bit,' Ray's voice changed to serious. Kai stared at Ray shocked.

'I… Thanks,' Kai smiled.

'You know, that's the first time I saw you smile,' Ray giggled.

'Shut up. Let's go,' Kai blushed and walked past him.

* * *

-Behind The Corner-

Mariah noticed her future husband walking with Kai and she decided to follow them.

'What are you doing?' voice asked behind her. Mariah turned around and saw her brother and his friends. Prince Lee had come with his friends from other kingdoms.

'Shh! I'm following Ray,' she said.

'They won't hear us but why are you doing that?' Lee asked.

'Because I want to know what he's up to and I'm worried now,' Mariah turned back around and watched Ray and Kai closely.

'Why?' Kevin asked.

'Look at them! They are having fun! Besides, ever since they met, Ray has only looked at him and not me!' Mariah said angrily. Lee's expression changed to angry very quickly.

'Is that true?' he asked.

'Yes, it is. If I try to speak to Ray, he won't even acknowledge me next to him,' Mariah's eyes teared up. Lee took Mariah into a hug. He moved his eyes to Kai and Ray at the same time. He saw how Ray smiled at Kai while he was talking. Even Kai smiled couple times but they were small once but still they enjoyed each other's company.

'Don't worry Mariah. Everything is going to be fine,' Lee rubbed Mariah's back slowly. He didn't bother to hide his growl behind his voice.

* * *

 _Here you go! Reviwe etc. XDDD_


	2. Lee, Trouble And Realization

_Wow. Chappy 2 already. I'm on a roll. XD_

* * *

Chapter 2: Lee, Trouble And Realization

First time in his life Kai was enjoying himself. He and Ray were drinking coffee. He would have enjoyed himself even more if Voltaire's guard wasn't standing right behind him.

'Can I ask something?' Ray asked after taking a snip from his cup.

'Yeah,' Kai nodded.

'Why is that guard here? I'm just wondering since he appeared a while go,' Kai could see how nervous Ray was while asking that.

'He is always following me when I have free time,' Kai answered. Coffee went to wrong throat and Ray began to cough.

'Why? Does he think you will run away or something?' Ray asked.

'There are many reasons. One would be that what you said a moment ago,' Kai moved his eyes down.

' _Why did I say that to him?'_ Kai thought.

'We can change the subject. I can see this is another one of those things you don't like to talk about,' Ray smiled, 'You do can tell me everything you want to if you have something on your mind.'

'Thanks,' Kai smiled. Ray could see a slight blush on Kai's cheek.

' _He looks cute when he's blushing,'_ Ray thought. He stood up after drinking the coffee.

'What do we do now? Have any ideas?' Ray said happily.

'Not really. I haven't done this before,' Kai said. It made Ray's widen again.

'Seriously? Well then, it looks like I have to teach you,' Ray said and grabbed Kai's arm. Running past the guard Ray lead Kai outside of the door.

'Where are we going? I can't be out!' Kai panicked. He had never been outside without a guard.

'Don't be scared. I'm going to be with you. It's time for you have some free time without your grandfather breathing into your neck,' Ray tightened his grip a little bit and continued running.

' _What am I doing? Grandfather will kill me if he sees this,'_ Kai couldn't relax. He felt… fear in his stomach. Then suddenly Ray stopped running and Kai hit against Ray's back. Kai watched Ray smiling. He didn't say anything. Then Kai felt a wind in his hair which made him turn around. Castle wasn't close but not far either but… he was standing outside without the guard.

'Is this… normal to you?' Kai couldn't help to ask.

'Pretty much and I knew you would ask that. I guessed that King hasn't allowed to do this,' Ray poked Kai into his forehead. Kai brought his hand to his head and blushed, again.

'Then why did you bring me here?' Kai narrowed his eyes.

'Take it easy. I will step back a little and let you enjoy some time alone. I think you will enjoy it,' Ray turned around. Before Kai could say anything Ray turned around and ran backwards.

'Did I say that you look cute when you blush?!' Ray yelled and run out of his sight.

'What?!' Kai's cheeks turned red.

' _Why the fuck would he said that?'_ Kai thought. He sat down on the grass under the tree. Kai closed his eyes and concentrated on the wind in his hair.

* * *

-With Ray-

' _It looks like he enjoys himself. He did look shocked to what I said but at least it was true,'_ Ray smiled when his phone rang.

' _I can guess Kai doesn't have a phone either,'_ Ray thought as he answered.

'Hello.'

' _It's me Ray darling! Come back in and let's eat!'_ Mariah spoke. To Ray she sounded strange.

'Well…' Ray started and glanced at Kai. He was actually scared to leave him alone.

' _Ray?'_ Mariah asked.

'Okay. Just wait one moment, would you?' Ray asked.

' _Fine,'_ Mariah sighed and hang up.

'Well, that was weird,' Ray said out loud and dashed back to Kai.

* * *

-With Kai-

' _I could do this every day,'_ Kai thought when he heard footsteps. Opening his eyes Kai saw Ray coming.

'Was this it?' Kai asked.

'Maybe since Mariah called me. She asked me to eat with her and… I agreed. And I got worried about you,' Ray said.

' _What?'_ Kai stared at him.

'Worried about me?' he questioned.

'Well, I can see how King treats you and if he tells a guard to watch you over 24/7, something isn't right in his mind,' Ray explained.

'No one's ever been worried about me but I understand. Let's go back,' Kai stood up. They walked back in and Ray immediately headed towards the dining room.

'Let's spend more time together, Kai,' Ray winked at him.

'See you around,' Kai waved back. After Ray left his eyes hit a mirror. Kai could see he was blushing.

' _Why is my cheeks red?'_ Kai touched his right cheek to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

' _Don't tell me that I like him or something already?'_ Kai shook his head. He had to get a hold on himself. Kai slapped himself couple of times.

'Did you have fun?' male voice asked. Kai turned to the voice and saw boy with black hair.

'Who are you?' Kai asked.

'I'm sorry about that prince Kai. I'm prince Lee and princess Mariah is my sister,' he replied.

'Alright and to answer your question, yes. Why?' Kai gazed at him carefully. He was always careful with people. At least he thought he was until Ray had changed it.

'Well, you see that I'm worried about my sister. Even though we arrived here yesterday, you are spending a little too much time with prince Ray for our liking,' Lee stepped so forward that Kai had to back away and hit his back on the wall.

' _I don't tell you to not have "friends" or anything but if you spend too much time with him or hurt my sister anyway, you are going regret it,'_ Lee literally whispered.

'Are you threating me?' Kai growled.

'If you want to take it like that then yes but I'm giving you advise. Stay away from him,' Lee gritted his teeth.

'You can't tell me to do anything,' Kai pushed Lee back angrily. What was his problem? He was just like Voltaire. Lee stepped back and laughed.

'Tell me. What would happen if King would find out that you have fallen in love? And to a going-to-be- married prince,' Lee smirked.

'What…' Kai was dumbfounded.

'Ooh, haven't you realized it yet? Every single time Ray praises you or touches your hand or head, you blush or smile. You really are stupid. But if you want, I can tell King what have I seen,' Lee turned away to leave slowly. Kai couldn't move. What was wrong with him? He watched Lee's back go farther away.

' _He's wrong! I don't like or love him! He's a guy and I'm a guy. It's impossible! He just wanted to help me!'_ Kai gritted his teeth.

'Wait a second,' he snapped.

'What? Do you admit it and stay away from Ray?' Lee smirked.

'No because you are wrong. You don't tell me what to do or how I feel. Remember that,' Kai snorted. He left with a hurry because he didn't want to hear Lee's remark. As he went to upstairs Lee clenched his fists.

' _You will pay for that Kai!'_ Lee growled.

* * *

-With Voltaire-

'This is the paper I need you to sign Queen Tachibana,' Voltaire pushed paper forward. It was the agreement on Kai's and Hilary marriage arrangement. It only need one or both guardians name on it. Then someone knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Voltaire said. Queen Tachibana turned to door also. The guard who was told to follow Kai came in. Immediately Voltaire sighed deeply.

'What did he do this time?' Voltaire asked.

'Does he only bring the bad news?' Queen asked.

'I have told him to tell me everything Kai does. Well, tell me,' Voltaire gestured.

'He was spending time with prince Ray mostly. They talk about everything and… prince Ray did answer some personal questions about prince Kai's life and his relationship with you,' guard said.

'What did prince Ray say?' Voltaire narrowed his eyes.

'Like why I was ordered to follow prince Kai. Prince Kai was really honest in his answer,' guard explained.

'What did Kai say?' Queen could see Voltaire's anger rising.

'He answered that my job is watch him when he has free time and also that one reason is that you don't want him to run away,' guard spoke. Voltaire hit the table angrily.

'This won't appeal at all! I will have snap his neck from that! I give a roof above his head, give him food and this is how repays me! Lying about me behind my back!' Voltaire growled.

'That wasn't the worst part yet,' guard stated.

'What?' Voltaire snarled.

'Prince Ray brought prince Kai outside to have some alone time but after they separated I saw princess Mariah's older brother walking prince Kai. It would take a long time explain but here is a short version. Prince Lee told prince Kai to stay away from prince Ray but prince Kai didn't show any respect to hear his request,' guard said. To that Voltaire shot up so fast that his chair hit the wall behind him.

'That ungrateful brat!' Voltaire yelled. Queen Tachibana grabbed a pen, signed the paper and stood up.

'I put my name on the paper King Voltaire because I trust that you will put your grandson in shape but if he hurts my daughter, you are done,' Queen's voice showed clear threat and she left.

'Yes, Your Highness,' Voltaire said. As Queen had closed the door Voltaire dashed out of the door and towards Kai's room.

'Put the water ready,' he ordered and guard nodded.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai was sitting on his bed and leaning against the headboard. He was staring at his hands. Kai had still free time but he didn't know what to do. He did have "homework" but Kai didn't feel like doing them. Lee's voice still sang in his head. Kai grabbed his head.

' _He's wrong! He's wrong!'_ Kai repeated in his head. He was so frustrated. Suddenly his door room hit open. Before Kai could say anything Voltaire Kai by his hair again and pulled with him.

'Au! That hurts! What did I do?!' Kai yelled. His feet couldn't keep up with Voltaire's pace and he was dragged through the floor. Then he was pushed on the floor. Kai turned to Voltaire and saw very enraged face.

'What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?! You go and tell that prince Ray you aren't allowed to be alone on your free time! Or even better, YOU SHOW DISREPECT TOWARDS PRINCE LEE!' Voltaire grabbed Kai's hair and pushed him underwater Kai failed to notice behind him.

Kai kicked and hit Voltaire's hands and chest. Air bubbles appeared from his mouth. Voltaire pulled him up for air but pushed back in over and over. After thirty minutes Voltaire pulled Kai up and pushed back on the floor. Kai was on his fours and coughed. Voltaire took another hold on Kai's hair and pulled his face in front of his.

'I. Will. Stay. This. Only. Once,' Voltaire kicked Kai on the stomach after every word.

'Argh!' Kai whimpered.

'If I see you or hear that you were with prince Ray other than official times or parties, show disrespect towards anyone or fight against me any way, you won't see the light ever again! Is that clear boy?!' Voltaire asked. Kai gasped for air and hold onto his stomach.

'IS THAT CLEAR?!' Voltaire punched Kai on the face. Kai could only nod.

' _Fuck that guard!'_ Kai knew how Voltaire knew. Guard had told him everything.

'Get him back to his room and this time he stays there! And make sure to stay right behind his locked door! No one is allowed to see or speak to him anyway!' Voltaire ordered and returned back to work. Guard grabbed Kai by his arms and took him quickly to his room that no one could see him. After hearing door being locked, Kai hit the ground. He was so mad.

' _Why me…'_ Kai thought as he pushed himself on his knees. It took five minutes before first tears poured down Kai's face.

' _I'm worried about you.'_ The time with Ray outside was on his mind. Then he remember what Lee had said.

' _Every single time Ray praises you or touches your hand or head, you blush or smile.'_

' _What would happen if King would find out that you have fallen in love?'_

' _Fallen in love…'_ Kai thought. More tears poured down on his face and on the floor.

' _Ray… Lee was… right,'_ Kai cried. This couldn't be happening. He didn't know what hurt more, beating from Voltaire or realization that Lee was right.

' _Why? I don't understand,'_ Kai put his face against the floor.

* * *

-With Ray-

'That was so good,' Mariah grabbed Ray's arm. She was so happy. Kai wasn't nowhere to be seen and Ray was hers.

'Yes, it was,' Ray agreed. He did have a strange feeling. Then he saw Lee.

'How are you?' Ray asked.

'Pretty good. I do have to talk with my sis alone,' Lee said. Ray nodded and left them alone.

' _I should find Kai,'_ Ray went through every room Kai had showed him but he couldn't find him anywhere.

'There is only one place left,' Ray pondered out loud. He went upstairs and found Kai's room easily but there was the same guard from before standing in front of it.

'Excuse me, sir,' Ray asked. Guard turned to him with blank expression.

'How can I help, your highness?' guard asked.

'Is prince Kai there?' Ray asked.

'Yes but King Voltaire doesn't allow anyone to see him. Prince Kai was ordered to stay in his room, sir' guard said.

' _What?'_ Ray was shocked. What had happened during the time he was eating?

'Can I speak to him through the door or something? I would like to see that he's okay,' Ray asked.

'No, sir,' was simple answer.

'I could order you to move,' Ray laughed to lighten up the mood.

'I only take orders from the King. You have to leave, your highness,' Guard turned his head away and kept staring at the wall.

' _Seriously, what the hell? I guess I have to ask Kai when I get the chance,'_ Ray thought before walking away.

* * *

-With Kai-

He didn't know how long he had cried. It wasn't like him and totally out of character. Kai had straightened himself but his eyes still showed tears. Then he heard Ray.

'R…' Kai began but stopped.

' _Fuck you Voltaire bastard! You motherfucker!'_ Kai cursed in his mind as Ray tried to talk himself inside but guard was too loyal to Voltaire.

' _What do I do now?'_ Kai thought as time continued going forward. Clock hit eight pm when his door was unlocked and food was put on the table on a tray. Maid immediately left and guard locked the door. Kai didn't even glance at the food. He stood up and went straight to bed. He turned himself to the wall that his back was facing to the door. Kai was so tired already and decided to close his eyes and ignore everything around him.

* * *

-Behind The Door-

Mariah laughed as she saw guard standing on the door. She recalled her conversation with Lee.

' _What is it?' she asked,_

' _I have great news. King Voltaire locked prince Kai in his room and now he's crying in there. Isn't he a big baby?' Lee mocked._

' _Hah! Yes. He deserved it,' Mariah agreed._

 _After talking she went to look for Ray. She found him but not the way she wanted. Ray was trying to get past the guard and to talk Kai but thankfully he wasn't allowed. Mariah got even madder when she witnessed it._

'Ray is mine now and forever. You go and marry that other girl, bastard,' Mariah said to herself mostly since no one could hear her.

* * *

 _That was harsh... Don't worry Kai, it will get better... (or will it?)_

 _Review etc. XD_


	3. Kiss, Plan And Acting

_Thank you for reviews. Here is another chapter. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Kiss, Plan And Acting

After a day with high and lows everyone had gone to sleep. In the next morning Kai was only sleeping. Everyone else were running around. Slam from his door woke Kai up. It was the guard.

'Dress up and come out. Your fiancé is waiting with the King,' he said and closed the door but didn't lock it. Sighing Kai stood up and put his gown on. He had to also cover his cheek with make up to hide his bruise on his cheek. After doing that and his hair Kai opened the door and saw guard still standing there.

'This way,' guard directed. Kai followed the guard without a word. They arrived at the office and stepped in. Immediately Kai saw Hilary smiling like little kid. There was also her mother, Queen Tachibana. Hilary jumped forward and grabbed Kai's arm.

'This is going to be the best day ever!' she kissed Kai's arm. It made Kai flinch.

' _I have to wash that spot,'_ Kai thought. He didn't even look at Hilary hanging on his arm.

'You will be a handsome pair. Alright, let's get to business,' Queen said.

'Business?' Kai asked.

'It's an engagement party for you two. Which means you Kai are going to put a ring into Hilary's finger in front of everyone to show them that you are going to be loyalty to each other,' Voltaire explained firmly. Kai's hands clenched into tight fists.

'Who… are going to be there?' Kai asked.

'Basically everyone,' Mrs. Tachibana smiled happily. Kai closed his eyes.

' _Ray did say that he and Mariah are going to leave after that,'_ Kai remembered.

'Hey! Don't look down on us,' Voltaire snapped. Kai's head shot up.

'Sorry, sir,' Kai didn't realize he had his head low but it felt like he was going to die. He felt Hilary's grip get tighter.

'When is it? I can't wait mom,' Hilary kissed Kai's arm again. Kai gritted his teeth.

'We have to make a lot of preparations and do also invitations. It's going to take some time. Party is scheduled to be next week. Before that there are going to be meetings with both of you and also you need to spend time together,' Queen answered.

'I'm so excited! We are going to have dinner, dance and walk! We are going to do everything what couples do!' Hilary finally let go of Kai's arm to hug her mother.

' _I bet that was planned to prevent me from talking Ray. Curse them,'_ Kai sighed. Voltaire grabbed his arm and brought his mouth near Kai's ear.

' _If you even think about talking to prince Ray or do anything that princess Hilary doesn't like or want to, god help you,'_ Voltaire whispered and pushed Kai away slightly.

' _I'm so ready to fuck off,'_ Kai thought.

'Let's eat first,' Hilary took Kai's arm and pulled him with her.

'Are you hungry?' Kai asked.

'Aren't you?' Hilary stopped.

'Not really. I was thinking washing my face and… walk around,' Kai talked quietly.

'Hmm? That's a good idea actually. I think I will give you that one. Besides I need to wash myself too. See you at diner dear,' Hilary send a kiss and left whistling. Kai dashed towards his room and went to the bathroom. He opened the faucet and splashed himself with water. Kai's fingers gripped the edge. He threw his hand back and hit the mirror, hard. Mirror broke and blood appeared. Kai fell on his knees. He was so physically tired that he didn't know what to do. He didn't hear his door open or Ray walking next to him.

'What happened?' Ray's voice broke through Kai's mind. He looked right and saw Ray's worried look.

'Nothing. I have to go,' Kai went to stood up but Ray stopped him.

'You are lying to me again. Let me fix your hand,' Ray grabbed the first-aid-kid and started to cover Kai's fingers.

'We are alone here. Anything we talk in here won't leave this room,' Ray said after he was done.

'Can I ask you something?'

'What?' Ray put first-aid-kid away.

'How do you handle it?'

Ray turned to Kai, 'Handle what?'

'Well, Mariah. You did say that you have to marry her, even if you don't want to,' Kai asked.

'I just go with it. You are right about though. I don't love Mariah, at least not that way,' Ray sat down on the ground next to Kai who was still on his knees.

'That way?' Kai narrowed his eyes.

'We are childhood friends. I love her as a friend but I don't think I would marry if I had choice in the matter,' Ray admitted.

'Alright,' Kai nodded. He stood up and walked to the door.

'Do you want to know why?' Ray suddenly asked. Kai stopped and glanced at Ray. He also stood up and walked closer to Kai. He took a hold on the door handle and closed the bathroom door.

'What are you doing?' Kai asked.

'I will actually show why I don't want to marry Mariah. Can I do that?' Ray asked. Kai stared at Ray.

'Okay,' Kai answered. Ray placed his hands on Kai's shoulders and pushed him slowly against the wall.

'Um… What are you…' Kai started but Ray pulled him into a kiss. Kai's eyes widened in shock as he felt Ray's lips. He didn't pull away for a while. Kai closed his eyes and kissed Ray back but then he realized what he was doing. Kai pushed Ray quickly away. Ray backed away a little shocked.

'Sorry about that but at least you know what I feel. I can only hope you feel the same way, someday,' Ray bowed his head and started to leave.

'That wasn't the reason I pushed you way,' Kai said quickly.

'Oh?' Ray said.

'I… feel the same way but my… grandfather told me to stay away from you and I would get punished if I even talk to you,' Kai had to say it. Ray grabbed into a hug but Kai didn't stop him.

'That must have been hard to tell but I'm glad you told me. Even though we just met, I'm sure this was destined to happen no matter what,' Ray broke the hug but kept a tight hold on Kai's shoulder. He placed his right hand on Kai's neck and rubbed calmly.

'Let's do this this way. We keep our distance from each other, you spend time with Hilary and do what your grandfather wants for now,' Ray planned.

'What then? I don't think I can tolerate Hilary long. She has already kissed my arm two times,' Kai growled.

'Until we can get away from all of them. You can do that, right? Live our lives on our own in the middle of nowhere or something,' Ray asked.

'Of course I can. I don't actually like to be a prince anyway,' Kai looked away. Ray turned his head back and kissed him lightly.

'If you have managed to live with King this long, you can still hold on. You are stronger person than Mariah's brother,' Ray encouraged.

'I will say this now then. Lee threated me too. I get why though. He cares for Mariah and she loves you more than anything,' Kai spoke.

'I know right but don't care about him. Okay, acting starts right away when I leave. You might have to cover your cheek again. Love you,' Ray kissed Kai on the cheek and left. Kai leaned on the wall and rubbed his cheek where Ray had kissed him.

' _This will get better. Okay,'_ Kai sighed deeply, covered his cheek again and put a straight face. Quickly leaving his room he headed to dining room and found two glasses on the table and Hilary sitting down.

'Ready?' she smiled like she was in clouds. Kai nodded and sat down next to her. Waitress brought their food.

'It looks so good. I love chicken,' Hilary started to cut her piece. Kai grabbed his own knife and fork and cut a piece of his own.

'Why?' Kai spoke. He did want to stay quiet but it would make Hilary complain about it to Voltaire and then Kai would be in big trouble again.

'I'm happy that you asked. Chicken tastes so amazing when it's done right. It's so moist and delicious,' Hilary put another piece in her mouth.

' _She really is a bitch,'_ Kai thought.

'What do you like?' she asked.

'Um… I don't know actually. I just have eaten what is on my plate honestly,' Kai answered.

'You must have a favourite dish,' Hilary pursued. Kai hold himself from rolling his eyes. He didn't like anything what he was served here but now it tasted better. It was probably because Hilary was eating now.

'Chicken is alright,' Kai answered and didn't it make Hilary happy.

'You like chicken too! Ooh, I love you even more!' Hilary said. Kai returned to his plate and ignore Hilary's last comment. It made him cringe. After half an hour they were done eating.

'Let's go for a walk. You said you wanted to walk around,' Hilary grabbed Kai's arm like bride holding groom's hand walking to altar. Kai kept his hand straight but Hilary didn't mind that. She was leaning against Kai while walking.

Then guard appeared, 'What are you going to do next?'

'I was thinking walking outside. Is that okay?' Hilary asked. Kai kept his mouth shut.

'I have been ordered to watch prince Kai when he's out. You can go but stay in my sight,' guard smiled.

'Okay, let's go,' Hilary pulled Kai out of the front door. Guard stepped outside too but stayed near the doors.

'Isn't this nice? We can do this every day when we are married,' Hilary rubbed Kai's shoulder with her right hand while her left hold onto it.

'Fine,' Kai stated.

'You know your place now apparently. You want to marry me, don't you?' Hilary smiled.

' _Not really,'_ Kai thought.

'Don't you?' Hilary asked more annoyed now.

'I'm just doing what King told me to,' Kai explained. It was the truth.

'That's fine. I'm sure you start loving when you see how amazing wife I'm going to be,' Hilary stepped in front of Kai.

' _Here we go,'_ Kai knew what Hilary was going to say.

'In that case you will give me a kiss, won't you? Isn't that what couples do when they walk?' Hilary threw her arms around Kai's neck.

' _Alright. I promised Ray I can do this,'_ Kai said to himself before taking Hilary's lips into his. She didn't waste anytime to bring her hands up and take a hold on Kai's hair and kiss harder. Kai didn't do anything until Hilary pulled away herself.

'That was amazing. I couldn't ask better,' Hilary smiled. She went back next to him and they continued walking. It was around mid-day when Hilary wanted to stop walking.

'Since we have eaten already let's go take a nap. I'm tired,' Hilary yawned.

'Do I have to sleep? I'm not really sleepy,' Kai asked.

'Of course not but do stay with me. I don't like to be alone,' Hilary replied.

'Fine. Can I go to bathroom?' Kai sighed.

'Again?' Hilary's brows curled.

'Well, I only washed my face last time,' Kai said.

'Oh, sorry about that. Let's do this. You can go to the bathroom every time you need to. You don't have to tell me about it every time,' Hilary smiled. She acted like everything was okay and that made Kai really angry. His life was about get ruined and she didn't care about that.

'Okay… thanks,' Kai tried to sound nice and not angry.

'Your welcome,' she said before disappearing into the bedroom. Kai went to bathroom behind the corner. He locked the door and sat down on the toilet.

'I can do this. I can do this,' Kai convinced himself over and over again. This was going to be harder than he thought. He wanted to see Ray again but it would ruin Ray's plan. He flushed the toilet to make some sort of "right" noise and left. He slowly opened the bedroom door and saw Hilary laying down eyes open.

'Sit here,' she showed the place next to her. Without a word Kai sat down and Hilary placed her head over his legs and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

' _At least she didn't tell me to pet her,'_ Kai leaned his head back against the headboard.

* * *

-With Ray While Kai was outside-

' _That was scary but I did it. I can't believe it how was this happened but it's okay,'_ Ray smiled happily. Now, he had to spend time with Mariah to fool her and everyone else. While walking he noticed Kai walking with Hilary outside. Ray stopped and watched what they were up to… well, what Hilary was up to. Ray saw hands wrapping around Kai's shoulder and obviously asking for a kiss.

' _This is going to be hard,'_ Ray growled when he saw them kissing. They stopped and continued walking.

' _That must have been hard for Kai but he's doing great. We have to act few days and before marriage is going to happen between them or with me and Hilary, we disappear. It's going to work. It has to,'_ Ray decided. Nothing was going to ruin it. He had found his love and he wasn't going to let anything break it.

'How are you doing?' Lee appeared right behind him.

'Look. They look like they are having fun,' Ray pointed outside. Lee gazed down and smirked. Ray's smile faded when he saw it.

'It does looks like that. He finally got it,' Lee smirked.

'Hmm?' Ray leaned his head like he didn't understand what Lee was talking about.

'Mariah told me how you spend time together and were having fun. She didn't like that,' Lee said.

' _At least he's honest with me,'_ Ray thought.

'I bet. She has always been a little jealous when I'm having fun with someone else,' Ray smiled.

'Right,' Lee answered but he sounded more annoyed than before.

'Did I say something?' Ray asked.

'No,' Lee walked past him, 'Gary and Kevin need your help by the way.'

'Alright,' Ray turned away and stepped towards downstairs.

* * *

-With Lee-

'Lee?' Mariah walked from the corner.

'Kai is with Hilary right now,' Lee growled.

'That's great but why are you angry?' Mariah asked.

'I told Ray what you told me and you didn't like it,' Lee replied.

'What did he say to that?' Mariah asked worried.

'He only said that you have been always jealous,' Lee answered.

'What… Doesn't Ray realize I love him?' Mariah cried.

'Of course he does. I'm sure he just wants to be friends with prince Kai,' Lee stroked Mariah's head.

'I'm going to ask him. Where is he?' Mariah asked.

'With Gary and Kevin probably,' Lee answered and Mariah left running.

' _It looks like Kai is not only one who needs correction,'_ Lee gritted his teeth.

* * *

-With Ray-

'Thanks Ray!' Kevin hugged his teddy bear.

'When are you going to get rid of that? You are not small kid anymore,' Ray asked. Kevin had thrown his toy up and it had been stuck on a lamp.

'No way! This is my hug toy,' Kevin showed his tongue.

'RAY!' voice yelled. Ray turned around and saw Mariah running to him with tears on her eyes.

'What happened?' Ray asked worried.

'Lee told me that you said I'm just jealous about you! Don't you love?!' Mariah cried loudly.

' _Damn you Lee,'_ Ray thought. He hugged Mariah tightly.

'Of course I love you. We are engaged and everything. I just want to be friends with prince Kai. That's all. You don't have anything to worry about,' Ray said so credibly he could.

'You aren't lying to me, are you?' she was sobbing now.

'No, I'm not. You do have to trust me too. Did you thought I loved him?' Ray asked. Mariah stepped back. Her eyes were red.

'Yes,' she said.

'Why would you? I'm not gay,' Ray laughed.

'Of course. Sorry about that,' Mariah took Ray into a tight hug.

'It's alright,' Ray hugged back. He gazed around. He hope Kai didn't hear that. There was a chance Kai would think he was lying to him instead. Ray didn't see Kai or the guard behind the corner.

* * *

-With Voltaire-

'Invitations are done. Now we have to send them,' Voltaire took a snip from his wine.

'Yes. There is going to be so many people,' Queen Tachibana smiled when someone knocked.

'Yes?' Voltaire said. Guard came in.

'Are you reporting something about prince Kai again,' Queen asked.

'Yes and something else. He and Hilary are spending time together as you told them to. I did hear on my way here something. Princess Mariah thought that prince Ray didn't love her anymore but prince Kai instead. Prince Ray did say it wasn't true and that he wasn't gay,' guard explained and left.

'Why would princess Mariah think like that,' Queen asked.

'I was told that no matter who Ray was talking to Mariah would always think that. He is jealous little girl. There is nothing to worry about,' Voltaire said.

'Is there anything else to do now? Other than sending those,' Queen asked.

'Not now. Ball room has to be decorated but it can be done later. Before that Kai and Hilary have spend time together. We have to get the ring too,' Voltaire answered.

'Alright. It looks everything is going to be alright. I don't what you did but it worked,' Queen said before leaving.

' _Don't worry Your Highness. Kai can't fight against me,'_ Voltaire smirked.

* * *

 _I liked that and it was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it too. :) Review :D_


	4. Action, Escape And Deserted City

_Here it is! Enjoy :D_

* * *

Chapter 4: Action, Escape And Deserted City

-With Kai-

Kai didn't how long he sat there but he had to get out. Luckily, Hilary was happy enough to allow him to stand up and go for a walk. Of course, Kai had to talk her around. While walking Kai recalled the conversation.

* * *

 _-Few Minutes Ago-_

 _Kai sighed frustrated before moving Hilary's head away from his lap and standing up._

' _Where are you going? I don't want you to leave,' Hilary spoke tired._

' _I'm going for a walk and alone this time. It's… just who I am. Besides I already told you that I'm doing what King tells me,' Kai said._

' _I know that but why would you want to leave me alone. I don't like it,' Hilary narrowed her eyes._

' _Me going for a walk won't change anything. I… I would appreciate it if you allowed me to do something I like. I'm going to marry you and respect goes both ways,' Kai explained. He stared at Hilary's eyes and tried to guess what she was thinking._

' _You are right. It goes both ways. You are so smart. I love you even more now. Okay, but come back soon,' then Hilary dozed off._

* * *

-With Kai Now-

' _Love me even more… Tsk, yeah right,'_ Kai thought while he walkedtowards the downstairs. Then he heard Ray's voice. In downstairs Kai saw prince Kevin, prince Gary, prince Ray and princess Mariah and she was in tears. Kai watched Ray hugging her and telling her that he didn't love Kai and he wasn't gay.

' _This truly is hard but I bet he saw me kissing Hilary. Fuck this sucks. I want out of here,'_ Kai thought. Then Kai noticed the same guard who was told to watch him.

'That bastard. He's watching Ray too? I have to tell him that somehow,' Kai whispered to himself. He kept his eyes on the guard mostly. Guard had to leave before Kai could get Ray's attention somehow since he was with Mariah.

It took forever but guard finally left. Now it was Mariah left. Kai didn't know did have a luck or something but Lee came and took Mariah with him. Kai noticed teddy bear in Kevin's arms when they left as well.

' _Now,'_ Kai thought before dashing towards Ray.

* * *

-With Ray-

Everything happened quickly. First Lee came and took Mariah with him, then Kevin and Gary left when Kai appeared behind the corner and pushed him behind the staircase.

'What's wrong Kai?' Ray asked.

'Shh. We can't be sure if someone is watching,' Kai whispered.

'I get that. Did something happen?' Ray spoke quietly. Couple maids walked past them. After they were gone Kai answered.

'I saw guard watching you too. I just thought I would tell you tell that if you didn't notice him,' Kai said.

'That's good to know but there is something else,' Ray said. Kai stared at Ray shocked.

'How can you tell?' Kai asked.

'I hear in it your voice and see it in your eyes. Speak to me,' Ray grabbed Kai's shoulders.

'Voltaire told me that we have engagement party next week and lot of meetings. It's like they want to keep us separated or something,' Kai said.

'Next week? I have a plan. You go to those meetings and I take care of everything else,' Ray ensured.

'What is in your mind?' Kai questioned. Only thing what he knew was that he and Ray were going to leave the palace but nothing else.

'We are going to leave this place but we have to do it in secret and go hiding or something. I have a place in mind. It's an abandoned cottage in the middle of the woods. They can't find us there but we have to come up with something that we are able to leave without problems,' Ray explained.

'Why can't we just disappear during the night. Everyone is asleep at that time, even the guard,' Kai suggested.

'That's'… good actually. Okay, let's meet outside, near that same tree where you were laying before tonight,' Ray said.

'Okay,' Kai nodded. Ray gave him a kiss before leaving. Kai went back to Hilary who hopefully was still sleeping.

* * *

-With Kai-

Opening the bedroom door Kai saw Hilary laying down.

' _Here we go,'_ Kai smiled. Soon, he would be out of here. He tapped on Hilary's shoulder to wake her up. She opened her eyes and got annoying looking smile on her face.

'Did you have fun?' she asked.

'Yeah. It was relaxing,' Kai sat down on the bed. Hilary sat up and grabbed Kai into a hug.

'So, you relax while walking alone. That's good to know. Would you tell me what else you like?' Hilary stroked Kai's neck and kissed it.

'Mostly I like walking. That's about it,' Kai told her honestly. Voltaire never allowed him to have time to himself, so he didn't know anything else relaxing than walking.

'We will come up with something,' Hilary said, 'It looks like it's time to eat again,' she continued. Time was around 8 pm and that meant a night snack and a bed time. Kai only nodded before heading out again.

After eating Kai went to a bathroom, after Hilary of course and waited her to fall asleep. He didn't know how long it would take after sleeping already but she did it anyway. Kai sat on the toilet and kept quiet. He wondered if packing some clothes were a good idea but he had to do it. He needed more than his royal clothes if they wanted to hide.

At 1 am Kai left the bathroom and saw Hilary curled under the sheet. Sneaking to his closet Kai took his smallest bag, put most regular looking clothes in it and opened the door. Voltaire was never cheap while taking caring of the castle. Not one door creaked. Kai didn't even look back when he stepped out of the room and closed it behind him.

Kai felt sick in his stomach. He was so scared that someone would spot him or Ray. With every corner Kai gazed behind each corner before walking towards the front door. Somehow, he was able to get there and step out. Quickly closing the front door without a sound Kai ran towards the tree.

He immediately recognized Ray standing with small bag as well.

'That went well. Even if someone spotted us we will be far away if they try to find us,' Ray said happily.

'It's not "if". It's "when". My grandfather won't let me leave. We have to stay so well hidden that he doesn't know where to look,' Kai didn't hide his nervousness.

'I know. He won't. I haven't told anyone where the cottage is. Let's go,' Ray took Kai's hand and pulled him with him. There was only one more thing away, castle's big fence and gate. They couldn't go through the gate since it was guarded.

'How are we going to get over this?' Kai questioned worried. He couldn't relax at all. He hasn't been outside alone in ten years.

'Take this,' Ray gave his bag to Kai.

'Okay but why? Hey!' Kai yelped when Ray suddenly pulled him up and put him on his back. Kai had to grab Ray around his neck.

'We are going to get over it like this,' Ray said before he jumped up to the tree which was next to the big fence.

'What the hell?' Kai stated.

'I have had some training. I can do this easily. Hold on,' Ray laughed before jumping on top of the fence and down from there. Ray let Kai down and took his own back when he saw the look on Kai's face.

'You haven't been out before?' Ray wondered.

'No. Everything looks weird,' Kai said when he saw a big road town towards the big city. Ray took Kai's hand before pulling him again.

'We can admire it later but we have to go now,' Ray warned. Kai let Ray pull him as they ran away. Kai glanced back. He felt a big relief when castle went farther away. Now he was able to have real fun and live a real life without rules binding him.

' _I have to make this up to Ray,'_ Kai decided as he watched Ray's back.

* * *

-In The Morning-

Yawning Hilary opened her eyes. She expected to see Kai next to her but his place was empty. She jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. It was empty as well. Quickly dressing up she ran out and went to look for her mother. Hilary found her with King Voltaire at breakfast.

'How is my dear?' she asked.

'I can't find my love anywhere,' she cried. Voltaire's eyes widened.

'Wasn't he sleeping with you?' Queen Tachibana asked.

'Yes… maybe. I went in bed and he went to bathroom. I fell asleep and now I'm here,' Hilary explained when Mariah appeared as well. She had heard Hilary.

'And I can't find prince Ray either,' she had worried eyes. That made Voltaire jump up literally.

'Check every room in this place!' he yelled. In twenty minutes guards came back.

'They aren't here. We checked their rooms and found that their bags are missing with some clothes.'

'They… RAN AWAY?!' Mariah shouted. Voltaire's face turned bright red from anger.

'FIND THEM! IMMEDIATELY!' he ordered and guards left the castle. Hilary ran to her mother crying.

'He left me! He lied to me!' she cried out in tears.

'We are going to find him and get on bottom of this. Don't worry,' Queen Tachibana promised and stroked Hilary's hair.

' _That little brat! He's going to wish he never was born,'_ Voltaire cursed.

* * *

-With Kai And Ray-

Slowly opening his eyes Kai saw brown wood wall. Sitting up Kai recalled what happened. After running through thick forest, they went to sleep. He and Ray had their own rooms.

Cottage might be deserted but there was clocks on the wall. It was 11 am now. Kai had never slept this long and he didn't want to get up either. As he laid back down Ray knocked on the door.

'Food is ready Kai,' he said smiling. Kai turned his side.

'You can go back to bed after eating,' Ray shook Kai by his shoulder.

'Okay, stop that,' Kai yawned and stood up. He was wearing black boxers and white top. Ray white t-shirt, blue pants and black shoes. Kai's hair was a mess as he sat behind the table.

'What is this?' Kai saw stared at the plate.

'Some bacon and scrambled eggs,' Ray replied while putting juice in front of them.

'Where did you get this food? Wasn't this place abandoned?' Kai wondered.

'I went to buy some food for us. It will last this entire week,' Ray answered.

'Buy?'

'Yeah. We do need food if we are going to live here. Even though we are other side of the country, we have to be careful if we want to hide. You might have more chance to survive out there if you truly haven't been outside of the castle over ten years. You won't be recognized easily. I don't recommend it though,' Ray said and took a bite of bacon.

Voltaire rules this whole country. It was big but there were lots of forests. Which meant that there were also cities which were not known. He and Ray had only walked four to five hours until they had arrived at cottage.

'Because grandfather's guards would be there,' Kai said. Ray did say other side of the country but it wasn't entirely true. They did were near ocean though.

'Exactly. That's why I was thinking that of we want to go out, we have to either do it night or go more farther away,' Ray spoke.

'Farther?'

'There is that city you saw back in palace but then there is this slow and quiet city. It's more like a small neighborhood but no one would expect royalty being there.'

Kai chuckled. It was true what Ray said. He had thought of everything. After they had eaten Kai changed into more comfortable clothes. Black top, blue trousers and black shoes. Kai did clean his hair when he remembered tattoos on his cheeks.

'Do I have to hide these?' Kai pointed his cheeks.

'I don't think so. They don't know since you have never been there. These people know that they live in a country which is ruled by the King but they don't know who or what he looks like or anyone else. This is deserted place which lives its own life basically. We can there if you want,' Ray suggested.

Kai thought for a minute, 'I would love that.'

'Let's go then. Follow me,' Ray took a key before stepping out. After Kai was out and lights turned off Ray locked the door and lead Kai through the forest.

'Try to remember this route if you want to visit it on your own,' Ray stated. Kai made couple landmarks in his mind while walking. It took a while, around twenty minutes by walking but Kai saw a dark looking and a small city or neighborhood what Ray called it.

' _This is going to be interesting,'_ Kai pondered.

* * *

 _Well this went like this. I feel like I went all over the place whit this chapter but it went forward._

 _There was a lot of talking between characters but I hope you enjoyed it._

 _Thank you for reviews Aisha._

 _Review :) :)_


	5. Phoenix, First Date And Boyfriend

_This chapter made this stories rating to M. 3 Slight lemon/sexual things in here._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Phoenix, First Date And Boyfriend

-With Kai And Ray-

Kai followed Ray nervously as they arrived in the deserted city. Kai looked around and noticed how gloomy it looked, including its people. He felt so nervous walking among people that he was sweating. Ray noticed it and took Kai's hand and pulled him closer.

'Don't worry. No one knows who you are. If you are asked who you are, just say "Kai". You don't need a last name in here,' Ray patted Kai's back.

'I got it. I'm not just used to this,' Kai took his hand away from Ray and dashed forward. Ray ran back next to him.

'Hey, I'm sorry if I upset you or something. It will take time but I'm sure you will conquer this hard,' Ray smiled. Kai nodded and followed Ray quietly. He showed Kai around the small town when Kai suddenly stopped. He saw some pretty jewelry.

'Do you want to go inside?' Ray asked.

'I didn't think that there would be this kind of shop.' Kai wondered.

'That was my thought when I first came here. This place might be deserted but apparently it doesn't mean that they don't have modern comforts,' Ray opened the shop's door.

'We don't have to go there,' Kai protested.

'I don't mind. I think you need this,' Ray took Kai's hand and pulled him inside the store. Kai saw people inside buying and trying on necklaces, earrings and some other stuff. Kai went over the glass shelf and glanced over many silver and gold jewelry. He had to kneel to see the ones closer the floor.

'Can I help you?' seller asked. Kai turned and saw woman smiling at him.

'I… don't know. I'm just watching,' Kai finally answered.

'Let me know if you find something you like,' she said before leaving. Kai sighed before turning back to shelf. Then he noticed around three-centimeter-tall and wide bird necklace. Kai couldn't help but stare at it. There was white label in front of it, Phoenix.

'Do you like it?' Ray asked abruptly. Kai turned eyes widened.'

'Well… yeah, actually. I never seen like it before,' Kai said honestly. Ray smiled before taking out his wallet. Kai shot up when he saw what Ray was about to do.

'You don't need to do that. I will get it myself when I have money!' Kai took Ray's hand and tried to stop Ray.

'Yeah maybe but I want to buy it for you. I don't want to sound rude but I guess no one has bought you anything before,' Ray said carefully.

'That's true but that doesn't mean you need to do it,' Kai said.

'I want to. I care for you and I want to spoil you to death,' Ray smiled and stroked Kai's neck. Kai blushed and scratched his temple.

'Have you decided?' woman came back.

'Yes. We would like this one,' Ray pointed at the bird.

'That's a good choice. One moment,' she opened the glass door, took the necklace and gave it to Ray. Exchange Ray gave her the money. As she left Ray put it on Kai's hands.

'I… don't know what to say,' Kai felt so happy first time in his life. No one has been this kind to him. How much did Ray have? Necklace's price tag showed big number. Ray took the bird, ripped the tag off and opened the lock.

'Turn around,' Ray ordered. Kai turned around and Ray put it around Kai's neck. Chain was long one and bird reached Kai's chest just above his stomach. Ray turned Kai towards the mirror and admired him.

'It looks perfect,' Ray smiled.

'Thanks,' Kai said quietly.

'You are so beautiful,' Ray whispered near Kai's ear and started to stroke Kai's shoulders and back. Slowly Kai turned back to Ray.

'Can I ask you something?' Kai asked,

'Of course,' Ray stated.

'Don't misunderstand this but I'm not used to this… stroking… thing yet. I like it but it still feels weird. I don't tell you to stop it but…' Kai said.

'Slow down, right? That's okay. You tell me these things immediately and we are going to be fine,' Ray pulled his hands away smiling, 'Let's go. There is much more you to see.'

Kai showed a small smile and followed Ray out.

'Where are you taking me now?' Kai asked.

'I was thinking about the harbor. I was told it's this place best place,' Ray informed.

'You haven't told me yet what is the name of this town,' Kai said.

'Grey Bay. It's kind of accurate, right?' Ray giggled.

'Little bit,' Kai agreed. Town was dark because of the trees and town was located near water. After walking for a while Kai saw harbor which had more lively looking atmosphere. There were people walking around with smiles. Including big wooden ships there were coffee shops and restaurants.

'Are you hungry?' Ray asked.

'Huh?' Kai didn't expect the question.

'A little bit but why?' Kai asked.

'I already know we are out but why won't we make official?' Ray winked.

'You don't make any sense,' Kai sighed.

'Let's put it this way. Can you go on a date with me?' Ray stepped in front of Kai and bowed slightly. Kai's eyes widened. Ray was full of surprises.

' _A date?'_ Kai pondered the idea. He knew date was a normal thing to do between couples but he and Ray weren't like that.

'Is something wrong?' Ray asked worried.

'Nothing. It's just I have never been in one, obviously. Can we do that?' Kai saw his question threw Ray off.

'It's okay if you haven't been in one but what do you mean by that question?'

'Well… You told me that you loved me and I feel the same way but doesn't couples go on dates? We aren't one,' Kai gazed Ray's face while speaking. Kai did that when he wanted to know what his words made listener feel.

'You have no idea how dating works, do you? You are so cute,' Ray giggled.

'Shut up,' Kai blushed and turned his head away.

'The way I see us that we are on "crush" point and we have seen each other but not dating but we can start dating and… I asked you on date. You just haven't giving me an answer yet,' Ray explained his thoughts.

'Well… Okay but what do I have to do?' Kai asked.

'You are so silly. Just be like before and let me handle the rest. I'm going to take you for dinner,' Ray took Kai's hand and pulled him towards the restaurant. Ray didn't see but Kai was red as tomato.

Kai glanced at restaurants name, Grey Bay Diner and Bar. It looked expensive. Inside did look dark but in a good way.

'Hello. Are you eating with us?' woman asked. On the name label on her chest read Irina.

'Yes, please,' Ray nodded. Irina leaded them through already seated tables. They sat down next to a window. They could see the ocean through it.

'Tonight's special is striped ribeye with mashed potatoes vegetables and brown sauce,' she gave menus to Kai and Ray.

'Do you need time to decide what you want?' she asked smiling.

'I actually know it already. I would like a poached halibut with artichokes and béarnaise sauce,' Ray said.

'That's a good choice. How about you?' she wrote Ray's order down.

'I…' Kai didn't know what he wanted but he felt stupid because of it. He wanted to look more choices but that felt wrong to him since Irina was waiting.

'I… try the special,' Kai said quickly.

'Alright. I will bring you water in a minute,' she said, took the menus and walked to the kitchen.

'It does sound good. Can I taste it as well then?' Ray asked.

'Sure but if it sounds good, why didn't you take it then?' Kai wondered.

'I thought I would try some fish this time. I have eaten here before and I haven't had halibut before either,' Ray answered.

'That makes sense,' Kai smiled. Being out from the palace was weird enough but being on a date right now made him nervous as hell. After bringing water on their table Irina brought the food.

'Here you go. Enjoy,' Irina said before leaving. Kai couldn't believe the smell which hit his noses. Steak smelled amazing.

'Let's jump in,' Ray said and cut a piece of fish. Kai took his own knife and fork before tasting the ribeye.

'How does it taste?' Ray asked.

'Amazing,' Kai took another bite when he saw fish in front of him.

'Let's exchange one bite. I give you this and you give me steak,' Ray smiled. As Kai swallowed he brought his hand to take the fork Ray pulled it away.

'What? You wanted me to taste it,' Kai asked.

'Yeah. Open your mouth,' Ray smiled. Without saying anything Kai opened his mouth and took the fish in his mouth. He felt embarrassed being fed but he didn't want to hurt Ray's feelings.

'How is it?' Ray asked and examined Kai's face.

'It tastes amazing as well,' Kai nodded.

'Can I have taste now?' Kai cut a piece and put it on Ray's plate. He watched Ray took it and eat it smiling.

'I have to take ribeye next time,' Ray smiled. They continued eating and after they were done Irina came and took their plates away.

'Next is dessert but let's go eat it somewhere else,' Ray said as he paid.

'Okay but where can I get a job? I would… like to buy you something nice too someday. My grandfather never gave my own money,' Kai rubbed his neck.

'Well, let's see. I do need one too. My cash won't last forever,' Ray thought, 'Even though I have a lot thanks to my parent being so giving. It was annoying.'

'Why it was annoying? It's… free money,' Kai asked.

'I want to earn it myself. Is there something you definitely don't want to do?' Ray asked.

'Not really,' Kai answered. Ray stood up and went after Irina.

' _Don't tell me… Well, whatever,'_ Kai sighed and stood up. As he walked closer to Ray he heard Irina agree on something.

'This is Kai,' Ray introduced.

'Hi,' Kai straightened himself.

'No need to be shy. Ray here asked me if we needed more hands and the answer is yes. You can work here with us if you want. We do have to make contract of employment with our boss but it won't be hard. When can you start?' Irina asked.

'Well… Tomorrow, I guess,' Kai said after thinking it a while.

'I will inform the boss and make everything ready. Be here tomorrow at nine in the morning,' Irina smiled.

'Alright,' Kai nodded. He and Ray left after that. Ray was showing a way to dessert place when Kai stopped walking.

'What is it?' Ray asked.

'You helped me again. I kind of feel stupid,' Kai said.

'Why you feel stupid?' Ray furrowed.

'Forget it. I will repay you someday,' Kai promised. Ray put his arm over Kai's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

'You are repaying me back by being with me. Let's go. I hope you like fancy ice cream,' Ray kept Kai next to him as they arrived at another place. It was hundred times lighter than the diner but colder as well.

'What would you like? I'm going to the chocolate one,' Ray said.

'Vanilla for me,' Kai decided immediately. Ray spoke with the seller and came back with not so normal looking ice cream. They had toffee and some other stuff on them.

'It's cold as hell but tastes sugary,' Kai noted. Ray laughed and ate his own dessert. It was done quickly and they left outside.

'We have some time. What do you want to do?' Ray asked.

'Can we walk around?' Kai suggested. Ray nodded and they walked along the harbor and arrived at the stairs which lead down to the beach.

Sun was setting behind the ocean. Sky turned from light blue to orange, red and light pink.

'It's beautiful,' Ray said and hugged Kai in his arms. They had sat down near the water. They were alone and Kai enjoyed it. No disturbance.

'Yeah,' Kai agreed. He could really get used to this. No rules or people ordering him around and Voltaire was NOT here.

Kai had closed his eyes when he felt Ray's mouth on his neck. He was kissing him gently.

'What are you doing?' Kai smiled.

'This is… romantic, isn't it? Sun is setting down and we are sitting admiring it. Just the two of us,' Ray kissed Kai's neck again and stroked his hand. Kai didn't move but kept his eyes on Ray.

'I know you asked me to slow down but…' Ray sounded sad but he tried to hide it.

'No… It's okay,' Kai smiled.

' _Ray has done so much for me. I guess I can let have his turn now,'_ Kai thought.

'As long you are okay with this. I don't want to force you to anything,' Ray ensured. Kai nodded smiling and closed his eyes. He felt Ray's mouth back on his neck but this time more passionately. Ray pushed Kai on the ground gently and moved his mouth over Kai's mouth. He kissed Kai gently but asked entrance with his mouth. Trusting Ray Kai opened his mouth and felt a warm tongue licking his own.

' _This feels… amazing actually,'_ Kai thought and kissed back. After a while Ray pulled back to breathe but put his mouth back. Kai moved his hands around Ray's torso and gripped his shirt as he let Ray do his thing. He was rubbing Kai's neck, stomach and sides whit his hands and Kai started to feel hot. Ray pulled his mouth away and moved down to his neck and licked it. He carefully moved his right hand down and stroked Kai's ass over the trousers.

'Ray!' Kai gasped from the movement.

'Sorry! We can stop here if you don't want to go… further,' Ray said more sadly than concerned. Kai wondered about it but forget it.

'No, it's okay. It just surprised me. That's all but should we do this here. We are on the public,' Kai asked.

'It's okay. No one is here but if you are sure then shall we continue?' Ray smiled. Kai nodded. Slowly opening Kai's belt Ray pushed his hand under them. Kai felt a slightly cold hand over his ass cheek. It wasn't uncomfortable but scary.

' _Relax Kai. He won't hurt me,'_ Kai thought. Ray kept his face in front of Kai as his hands was now completely between Kai's legs and behind his back. Kai had scared expression on his face but Ray wouldn't do much. He just felt around.

'This might feel weird first but it won't hurt,' Ray promised and moved his hand back and over Kai's member. Kai gasped silently from the feeling. Ray was right. It didn't hurt and once Kai relaxed he began to feel good.

'Ray… It… feels good,' Kai moaned. Ray smiled and took Kai's mouth again. He hadn't grabbed Kai's member or anything but moved two fingers over it.

After a few more minutes Ray pulled his hand away and did Kai's belt again. Kai smiled at Ray breathing. He was sweating. This feeling was weird but… it felt amazing. Kai sat up as Ray kissed him again.

'I hope I didn't hurt you,' Ray said.

'No, you didn't. It was weird and new to me but it's alright,' Kai smiled.

'I will say this. You tell me when you are ready we can go all out. If you know what I mean,' Ray stood up.

'Oh, I know what that means and thanks. I appreciate that. Why don't we go back to the house?' Kai stood up as well.

'Okay but answer me this first,' Ray said. Kai stared at Ray when he took both of his hands.

'Will you be my boyfriend?' Ray asked smiling.

'Heh, that's easy. Yes,' Kai nodded. Ray kissed Kai on the mouth with passionately. With that they walked back to the house holding hands all the way.

* * *

 _Here you go. Thank you for reviews Aisha and to answer your question: Like in my case and with so many other authors we write our own plot and story but we "use" (like I write Beyblade fanfic about Kai) characters we didn't create. Like me I didn't create Kai Hiwatari or anything. Authors say "_ _i do not own this i do not own that" because we write fanfic with someone else's characters and want to show and tell everyone that IT'S ONLY fanfiction. Not writing for money or any kind of profit. There are people who might report stories when they think author is using someone else's creation.  
_

 _I hope that answer made some kind of sense and thank you again for review. I hope rate going hire nad things what are coming won't ruin your experience or something. :D_

 _Review and enjoy :)_


	6. Work, New People And Bed Time

_Here you go! New people arrives. Things are slow now but we are following Kai's and Ray life while on the some kind of run._

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter 6: Work, New People And Bed Time

-In The Morning-

As Kai awoke he felt hand around him. Glancing next to him Kai saw Ray still sleeping.

' _Will you be my boyfriend?'_

Kai recalled what happened smiling. First time in his life he felt happy. Was this so much to ask? Carefully without waking Ray Kai stood up and went to kitchen. He wanted to make Ray something since he had taken care of him yesterday. There was one problem though. Kai didn't know how to cook. Kai checked the clock and it was 7 am. Opening some cabinet doors he found the bread and coffee. Ray had bought them a coffee machine last night.

After eating and drinking himself he put a note next to the coffee machine and some bread.

Walking back to bedroom Kai dressed up and closed the bedroom door. Ray didn't have a job yet but he was going to find it today. Shutting the lights from outside and locking the door Kai followed the landmarks he had made yesterday in his mind.

After 20 minutes Kai saw Grey Bay. Town clock showed the time fifteen past eight. Kai ran rest of the to the diner. Glancing from the window Kai saw Irina cleaning tables. Kai knocked on the door since it wasn't open yet and he didn't have the keys.

Irina opened it with a smile, 'Morning Kai. Come in. I have the contract with me.' She spoke while letting Kai in.

'Read them first and here is a pen,' she gave Kai papers before continuing her work. Kai was fast reader thanks to his all going studying and he took the pen but stopped.

'Is something the matter?' Irina asked.

'Ray told me that I… don't surname here but do I have to write it?' Kai asked.

'No, Kai is fine. It's normal around here since people know each other. You will too. Ray told me that you just moved here with him and don't know your way around here. I will help you if need anything from outside,' Irina explained. Kai nodded, wrote his name and gave the papers to Irina.

'Alright. In there are work clothes. Pick your own size and come to me then,' Irina said before going to the office. Kai watched her to leave before leaving himself. He thought clothes were going to be pain but they looked actually nice. In the end black t-shirt, black pants and black shoes were over him.

'Ready?' Irina's voice called out.

'Yes,' Kai said before returning to the dining room.

'You look handsome,' Irina complimented. She took a menu and gave it to Kai.

'We have a little time to practice couple of things,' she said as she sat down. Kai didn't move and felt nervous. He did know what he was supposed to do but Kai wasn't a human person.

'I can feel it that you are nervous but you will be mine. Even a small smile is good,' Irina encouraged. Taking a deep breath Kai walked to Irina with his back straight and a very small smile.

'That's good. Do you remember what I said to you when you ate with us?' Irina asked.

'You told us the special and asked do we need time to think what we want,' Kai answered.

'Yes. Waiters are always told before the evening what the special is. If they need time, then leave and continue with other guests. Use your eyes. That's what do if I don't what to do. There is always something to do,' Irina told. Before Kai could say anything Irina continued.

'If there is not a wall next to the table, give the food from guest left side, pour drinks and everything else from their right,' Irina said.

'How do I remember all of this?' Kai asked worried. Irina stood up and smiled.

'It's hard first but you will. Repeat what I said in your mind. Do you have any more questions?' she asked.

'Which table I… lead the guest?' Kai asked.

'Reservation are marked by this white note and there is time when guest will arrive. Other than that, count how many there are and pick a table equal to that number,' Irina answered.

'Okay,' Kai let out a breath. Other waiters had arrived and door was opened.

'One more thing Kai,' Irina said. She took Kai's hand took him to the menu shelf.

'On the left is morning menus, between the day and on the right the evening. Times are 9-12, 12-17 and 17-23. You can see the time under the shelfs as well,' Irina explained.

'Alright,' Kai nodded. There were already few people inside when Irina gave Kai his name tag.

'Go, there are two people at the door,' Irina pushed Kai slightly and gave two menus to him. Kai walked to them and put the small smile on his face.

'Hello,' he said to elderly couple.

'Hi. You look new. That's nice,' woman said.

'Thanks… Are you… eating with us?' Kai's spoke shook.

'Yes, we are. You don't have to be nervous. We won't bite,' man smiled. Kai ignored what they said and led them to table. When they sat down Kai gave them the menus. He gave the woman first and then to man.

'Do you need time to think?' Kai sounded more certain.

'Um… No, actually. I would like the usual porridge with orange juice,' woman said and Kai wrote it down.

'I want French toast and coffee,' man said and Kai nodded. They handed him the menus and Kai walked to the kitchen. There was a mirror on the wall and Kai noticed his "smile" had faded.

' _This is going well,'_ Kai thought. He put the menus next to the bar when Irina came.

'You can just put the order on the kitchen window but make sure they see it and bring them water after it,' she instructed. Kai nodded and headed towards the big and wide hole on the wall. There was three cooks and one head chef.

'Thank you,' one of the cooks said and took order from Kai. Irina brought water and two glasses to Kai.

Without a word Kai put glasses in front of the elderly couple and poured water in them from their right side. After ten minutes of helping others Kai was called to the kitchen and take the order to the table. He put two plates and drinks on the serving plate and headed to the right table. Staying on their left side Kai put plates and drinks down.

'Thank you,' they said.

'You're welcome,' Kai smiled little bit and left.

* * *

-With Ray-

It was almost 11 am when Ray awoke up. Standing up woozy he went to kitchen and saw coffee machine on. There was also a note and bread next to it. Ray took the note and read it.

' _Here is some coffee and some bread for you. I know it's not much but I will cook for you when I know how.'_

Ray smiled and poured coffee on the cup. Machine had kept coffee warm.

' _I have go look for a work today. What would it be?'_ Ray thought. After eating he left towards the town as well. He decided to jog to arrive faster.

In ten minutes Ray arrived into the town and glanced around. There was a lot of restaurants but Ray didn't really like serving people. Then there were stores and library left.

Running to the library Ray went to the front desk.

'Can I help you?' woman said behind it.

'I was thinking that do you need extra hands,' Ray smiled.

'You are looking for work?' she asked.

'Yeah. My boyfriend got a job yesterday and I want to make some money as well,' Ray explained.

'Boyfriend?' she smiled.

'Yes. I hope me being gay won't be a problem,' Ray spoke.

'Of course not. We are not like that here. You seem really nice person. Let's go make a contract and you can get straight to work,' she stood up and Ray followed her. After signing the paper and changing to work clothes Ray was lead to the front desk and explained how the things worked. Ray had black shoes and pants, white shirt and grey vest.

Right away Ray had to look for books people couldn't find but Ray enjoyed it.

* * *

-With Kai-

It was already four pm and Kai was tired. He had just come back from his break. Now he was serving people pasta and many other foods. Irina had complimented him but she did want Kai to smile more.

Kai was sitting at the bar when the last customer left. According to Irina this was what they called a daybreak but soon there would be couples and other people arriving to a nice dinner.

'Okay. This night's special is a salmon with grilled asparagus and garlic-herb-butter,' Irina said.

'That sounds really fancy,' Kai said.

'I agree on that. Say it couple of times. It will help if your tongue gets stuck,' Irina pointed out. Kai noticed a worried look on her face.

'Is there something you want to tell me?' Kai asked.

'Yeah. I hope this won't affect you too badly but you need to know it. It's scary but if it happens, tell us immediately,' she started.

'What?'

'It usually happens when time is nine or ten pm but there might be customers who harass waiters. You know, like, grabbing the bus, taking their but most often it's by words,' Irina explained.

'Alright,' Kai said. He rolled his eyes and sighed frustrated.

' _It looks like even this place have those jerks,'_ Kai thought but he decided not to care. Just ignore them and that's it.

'I know two. They are regular customers. They spend more time at the bar. We have a bartender, Nick but we do have to serve the drinks to them. How old are you?' Irina asked.

'Um… 14,' Kai answered.

'Okay. Server alcohol drinks only if there is no one else. We can't keep them waiting,' Irina told him. Kai only nodded and stood up. It wouldn't look good if a waiter was sitting down. In half an hour there were already lot of people.

Kai had his hands full with so many orders that he was getting confused. He had to remember who ordered what. Luckily, tables had numbers and it did help a little bit.

When Kai was giving another order to the chef Irina tapped him on the shoulder.

'Those two are here,' she whispered. Kai gazed at the door and saw two boys. They went directly to the bar where Nick was already making different drinks. Boys made orders and sat at the table.

'It looks like they are going to eat too. I don't have to say it but be careful,' she said and took a serving plate and made her way to the table. Kai took the menus and the notepad and walked to the table.

'Are you eating with us today?' he asked as naturally as he could.

'Yes, we are,' boy with red hair said. Kai said the special as he handed them menus.

'Are you new here?' boy glanced at the name tag, 'Kai.'

'Yes. I just moved here,' he answered.

'That's sweet. I'm Michael and this is Steven,' Michael introduced. Kai knew the look on his eyes. They screamed the name "dickhead".

'Where do you live?' Steven asked after they ordered the special.

' _Here we go,'_ Kai thought.

'I need to take your order to the chef and I will bring you water,' Kai said ignoring the question. He saw Irina's worried expression but Kai waved with his hand. After bringing the order to the kitchen he took water and glasses and brought them on their table.

'Are you single?' Michael asked hopefully as Kai poured water.

'No,' Kai was proud and happy for his answer. He had a boyfriend… and a fiancé but she was stupid. Michael was definitely disappointed.

'Oh shit. Who is the lucky guy?' he asked. Kai glanced at Michael before gazing himself. Did he look gay?

'I don't think you need to know that. Excuse me, I have to work,' Kai apologized with fake voice and left. Unfortunately, he had to bring their food to them too but without listened to them he put their plates down and left quickly.

It was around nine pm when Irina walked to Kai smiling.

'You can go home. Come tomorrow 5 pm this time. Oh, and here this day's work money. Good night,' Irina smiled and gave Kai an envelope. Kai nodded, took his money, went to change his clothes and left from the front door.

Opening it slightly Kai counted the money. There were around hundred dollars.

' _This is nice. I don't know is this too much or not but now I can buy Ray something,'_ Kai thought. While walking he noticed a book store. It was still open.

Kai walked inside and tried find a cookbook. He wanted to cook Ray something. After looking through number of books he found one which looked easy enough for now. When Kai got basics down he could try harder recipes.

'Thank you and come back again,' seller said as Kai left. Book costs only 10 dollars and with that Kai returned the house. He had a plan to study cooking without Ray knowing it. Kai hoped he was able to pull it off. As he walked Kai noticed that library was still open.

'Wait a second…' Kai gazed at the window and saw Ray. It looked he had gotten a job from the library. Kai walked to the door and checked when it was open and closed. Now time was a half 10 pm. Library was going to close 10 pm today and entire week.

Kai opened the door and tried to spot Ray. After walking past a few bookshelves, he saw Ray put books back in the shelf.

'Hi,' Kai greeted. Ray turned and big smile appeared on his face.

'Hello lovely,' Ray stopped what he was doing and grabbed Kai into a kiss.

'How was your work?' he asked after pulling away.

'Busy and I'm a bit tired. I was told to sleep and come back 5 pm tomorrow. When you day is done?' Kai asked.

'My days go along library's opening times. So, I'm done 10 pm every day. Starting time is different but you only need to know when I come back,' Ray said and took Kai into embrace.

'Restaurant is open to 11 pm but bar is open overnight but I'm not allowed serve drinks,' Kai said. He decided not to tell Ray about Michael or Steven. It would only made Ray worry and Kai wanted to deal with them himself. Ray started to kiss Kai again and rub his hands around Kai's back.

'Hey, I don't think it's right time to do this. You are still at work,' Kai pulled away from the kiss. Ray let go sighing. Kai sensed frustration.

'I guess you are right but wait. I want to walk with you back home,' Ray said and continued with his earlier task. Kai took his bag where the cookbook was and went to sit down at the table near the front desk. Woman behind the desk smiled at him.

'Are you his boyfriend?' she asked.

'Yeah. What about it?' Kai questioned. He had his usual tone when talking to strangers. He tried to hold the rude part in his voice which he used all the time when talking to Voltaire.

'Oh nothing. You look like a prefect couple. Have you been together long?'

'No, only a day officially but we have known each other little bit longer than that,' Kai said.

'That's beautiful. Do you mind how you met?' she poked in.

'We met… at a party,' Kai answered quietly before standing up. He didn't like woman's questions. At 10 pm Ray was ready and had changed his clothes. He took Kai's hand.

'Let's go to bed. I'm so tired,' Ray yawned.

'Don't you need to eat first?' Kai asked as they walked out and towards the foods.

'No, I don't. Do you?' Ray asked.

'Well…' Kai thought for a moment. He was hungry but it was obvious Ray wasn't.

'I am actually. I didn't have time to eat enough to get over night without food,' Kai chuckled to lighten things up but Ray looked disappointed.

'Alright. Eat whatever you want. I will wait you in the bed,' Ray kissed Kai on the neck and shoulder.

Back at the house Ray went straight to bedroom and hit the bed as Kai opened the fridge. There were sandwich supplies, some beef and fish. Kai had to make a sandwich. It was quickly done and eaten. Kai took the cookbook and put it in the shelf next to other books. It blended in.

Kai stepped in the bedroom and saw Ray in his bed.

'Are you ready to come here?' Ray tapped the place next to him.

'Yeah but what are you doing in my bed?' Kai asked.

'We were sleeping here last night too. This is what couples do normally,' Ray said as Kai had changed into his night clothes. Kai sat next to Ray and laid down. Immediately Ray started to kiss Kai's neck and stroked under Kai's t-shirt.

'Shouldn't we sleep? We have work tomorrow,' Kai asked.

'Just a little while, please. It was lonely without you,' Ray begged. Kai sighed and let Ray move on top of him just like last night. Ray took Kai's mouth into his and pushed his tongue in. After only a few minutes both of them were panting.

'You are amazing kisser,' Ray pulled away and licked Kai's ear next.

'Um… thanks. You too but let's seriously sleep now. Your day starts at 12 am,' Kai pushed Ray off but not without stroking his cheek and neck a little.

'Sad but true. Good night. Love you,' Ray said and kissed Kai on the hand.

'I love you too,' Kai smiled.

* * *

 _Here you go!  
_

 _Do review :)_


	7. Present, Beaten And Hospital

_Here shorter than previous one but now happens stuff._

 _Warning: Abuse and attemped rape_

* * *

Chapter 7: Present, Beaten And Hospital

-After Three Weeks-

Kai didn't know why but they haven't been found yet. He and Ray had lived their lives like a real couple and Kai was really happy. He had studied entire cookbook into his memory but hasn't touched anything yet.

There were things to tolerate in work while serving tables. Michael and Steven had come eat every night last three weeks and had asked Kai questions and said comments every time they got the chance. Kai ignored them but it was getting tiring. Kai hadn't said anything to Ray about it either.

What had Ray done past weeks? He has been at work and taken Kai on two more dates and they ended up in the same way, in the bed Ray moving over Kai. Kai had given his virginity Ray after first day.

Now Kai was at the same store where Ray had bought the Phoenix necklace. Kai had enough money now to buy him something instead but there were too many options.

' _He does look a cat little bit. So…'_ Kai thought when he saw animal styled jewelry. He didn't see necklaces but there were bracelets. One with tiger caught Kai in the eye.

'Is there something you like?' same seller asked from before.

'I would like that one,' Kai pointed the tiger.

'Oh, White Tiger-bracelet. Is it for him?' she asked after taking bracelet out of the glass shelf.

Kai blushed, 'Yeah.' After putting bracelet into a small box she wrapped it in present paper. Kai gave her the money and left with the box.

' _I hope Ray likes this,'_ Kai smiled and ran back to the house. It was weekend and they had free days. Ray was making dinner when Kai told him he was going out.

Something smelled amazing when Kai arrived at the house.

'You are back just in time. Dinner is ready,' Ray said as he put food on the table. Kai couldn't move. He had butterflies in his stomach.

'Is there something wrong?' Ray asked with worry.

'No! It's just… Well, I…' Kai rubbed his neck and kept box behind his back. Ray walked closer to him. He thought something was wrong.

'Kai. You can talk to me. Tell me what happened,' he put his hand under Kai's chin.

'Nothing happened to me. I went out because…' Kai basically threw his from behind his back and showed the box to Ray, 'I… wanted… to give you this.' Kai was blushing like crazy. Ray giggled and took the box. Kai watched nervously Ray opening the box.

'Aah! This is beautiful! I love it!' Ray cheered, kissed Kai on the mouth and put the bracelet on his wrist.

'Glad you like it,' Kai smiled.

'Were you afraid I wasn't going to like it?' Ray asked laughing, 'You silly. Of course, I would love it. I love everything you do. Specially, when it's for me.' Ray took Kai's mouth in passionate kiss.

* * *

-At The Castle-

'WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND THEM YET?!' Voltaire yelled. They had to cancel engagement party and every meeting. It was like those two brats had disappeared in midair. Queen Tachibana had left with her daughter two weeks ago as had prince Lee and others.

It was miracle that Queen hadn't broken the marriage agreement but that was thanks to princess Hilary. She wanted Kai to be hers forever.

'We are sorry your majesty. We are still looking for them from this area and have grown the search area too,' guard explained.

'It's obvious that prince Ray is hiding Kai since that little brat doesn't know his way around! I want them found immediately and when you, make sure they won't get away again!' Voltaire ordered.

'Yes, your highness!' guard said and left. Voltaire was clenching his fists and his face was red. Kai had crossed the line badly this time. He was going to get the first punishment when he was back.

Voltaire wouldn't allow Kai ruin this like his father did.

* * *

-Another Three Weeks-

Kai had almost forgotten who he is really. He was a prince but he was living like a normal resident. After a while Kai had asked Irina help in cooking. She was so happy to know Kai's attentions. Thanks to her Kai was able to cook and understood recipes better. Now it was Kai's chance to cook Ray something. Irina had even talked to their boss that Kai was able to leave earlier from work.

Back home around 9 pm Kai was cutting vegetables and seasoning two steaks. He had an hour to do this. After vegetables were done Kai put them in water and took a pan out. Kai opened the window to let smoke out as steaks cooked. After sear was done Kai put them in the oven and started to mash potatoes. He had boiled them first and was now making mash.

Kai gazed at the clock and time was 10 over 10 pm now. Ray would be home soon. Kai took plates out and covered the table. Steaks were done just as Ray opened the door.

'What are you doing? It smells good!' Ray sniffed the air. Ray stopped like he hit the wall when he saw what Kai had cooked.

'I hope you like it,' Kai said. He wasn't nervous anymore. Time had made him braver.

'What have you cooked for us?' Ray said as he walked to the tabled.

'Some steak, vegetables and mashed potatoes. Sit down. I hope you are hungry,' Kai smiled. They both sat down and started to eat.

'This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook?' Ray asked.

'I read cookbooks and Irina taught me. I didn't tell you this because I wanted to surprise you,' Kai answered.

'That was nice from you. I could get used to this,' Ray took another bite.

'In your dreams,' Kai laughed.

'I can dream, right?' Ray laughed with him. After they were done eating they went to bed.

* * *

-In The Morning-

Kai was first to awake since his day started earlier. Ray hardly slept on his own and they had changed his room into a storage. After breakfast Kai left running towards the town. It was almost 1 pm when Kai arrived.

'Hello. How did it go?' Irina asked first.

'Ray loved it,' Kai smiled.

'Good for you. Get changed and get to work. We need a little help here,' she smiled. All the tables were full. Kai nodded, took his work uniform and jumped into work. Customers knew Kai at this point and Kai smiled easier too.

Day went as usual when time was 11 pm.

'Good night. I will stay here with Nick for a while but you can go,' Kai nodded. Irina had suggested that he would receive payment always when it was Friday. It was okay for Kai. While stepping out Kai wondered why Michael wasn't here today. It's not like he cared but it felt like routine. Kai had even met his other two friends, Eddy and Emily. They were assholes as well.

Shrugging his shoulders Kai turned towards his home. Ray was already there. He had wanted to buy Kai a phone but Kai was against it. Why? Because they would need a telephone connection and it was traceable.

As Kai past the store and was almost at the library someone covered his mouth and pulled him in the alley.

'Mmmphh!' Kai's yells muffled he felt hands keeping him still.

'Shut up slut!' person ordered. Kai recognized the voice, Steven. Then he saw Michael in front of him with evil smirk.

'I was getting tired of you. You kept ignoring me and I was sad. It does makes why you did it. You have a boyfriend already. Well, that's not going to stop me from getting what I want,' Michael spat.

'Nmmmoph!' Kai tried to shake his head and kick Steven behind him but his grip held.

'Stop moving you whore! Do you want me to beat you first?' Michael threatened. Anger flashed in Kai's eyes and he didn't stop struggling.

'You fucker!' Michael said before punching Kai on the stomach.

'MPH!' oxygen left Kai's lungs and Michael kept punching over and over again. Kai tried to pull hand from his mouth but hitting didn't give him a chance. Kai's eyes widened in pain when Michael kicked him on the stomach. Steven let go and Kai fell on the ground gasping in pain.

'How does that feel you slut?!' Michael yelled and continued to kick Kai's body. Michael's foot hit him on the chest, legs, hands and head, including his face. Steven joined him and kicked Kai on the back.

Kai was screaming every minute they were beating him. Final kick was between his legs and it felt like Kai was electrocuted.

When they stopped Kai's body was like on fire. He couldn't even more his finger.

'H… el…p…' Kai couldn't get his voice to work. Michael knelt and grabbed Kai's hair.

'Now, I'm going to get my fun. Get ready. I will break your insides,' Michael laughed and pulled Kai's pants down first. Kai didn't hear Michael unzip his own pants but he did feel the disgusting hands.

'No…' Kai tried to move but pain stopped him. His ribs were definitely broken.

'Relax. You have done this already with Ray already,' Michael licked Kai's ear. Kai felt fear hit his spine when Michael was suddenly pulled off. Kai's vision was blurry but he saw familiar figure, Ray.

'You fucker!' Michael yelled when Ray punched him.

'YOU ARE THE FUCKER! YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!' Ray shouted. That started the fight which caught everyone's attention. Nick was the one who stopped them and Irina called the police. As Michael and Steven were taken away Ray grabbed Kai's shoulders. He was laying on his stomach with his pants and boxers down.

'Ray…' Kai whispered.

'Yes my love. I'm here. Hang on. Don't close your eyes,' Ray was in tears as ambulance sirens were heard. Irina had called it as well.

Ray didn't want to move but Nick pulled him away as paramedics arrived.

'Let's follow them,' Nick said as Kai was taken into the ambulance. Ray nodded and ran next to Nick and Irina to the car.

* * *

-At The Hospital In The Morning-

Kai saw only white when he opened his eyes. After blinking couple of times his vision cleared. Kai gazed around and saw Ray sleeping over the bed and keeping a hold on Kai's hand.

'Ray?' Kai said. His voice was louder but not much. It did wake Ray though.

'Hey! How do you feel? Do you need a doctor?' Ray was asking question after question.

'Slow down. I'm fine now,' Kai replied.

'Did you know them? I haven't seen those bastards at all,' Ray asked.

'You beat up Michael and other one was Steven. I have seen them frequently since they drink and eat at the restaurant where I work,' Kai said.

'There is more than that. You know you can't lie to me,' Ray said.

'Irina… warned me about them. They asked me personal questions and said some other stuff but I ignored them. Apparently, it pissed them off and wanted to beat me for it and…' Kai started.

'Rape you, right? Your pants were down,' Ray sounded really angry. He had sued them immediately when he police men. They file a report and thanks to witnesses and camera's they didn't need to question Kai and arrest and put them in jail right away.

'Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?' Ray asked.

'Of course I trust you but I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry,' Kai apologized. Ray stroked Kai's hair.

'It's okay Kai. They are in jail now. Once you are out of here we can continue our normal lives,' Ray kissed Kai to the mouth.

'Yeah,' Kai agreed and kissed back.

* * *

-With The Doctor-

Grey Bay's hospital doctor wrote the usual information into the computer about the patient, Kai. Injuries and their reason and so on. It was a normal thing to do but even though town was deserted, hospital computers were connected to the outside world.

* * *

-At The Castle-

'They are useless,' Voltaire cursed. It has been a month and Kai hasn't been found yet. Neither was Ray. Queen Tachibana has asked few times what the progress was. Voltaire was going to flip if there wasn't results soon.

'Your majesty!' guard came in running.

'Have you found something?' Voltaire asked.

'Yes. We had a few guards check information from the computer, like from police and hospital since they are connected and found this,' guard put paper in front of Voltaire.

After reading it Voltaire smirked. He knew everything about Kai, even his blood type and lack of the last name revealed rest of it.

'So, Kai is in Grey Bay. That's clever actually. I have to give it to Ray. He's smart. Go and bring Kai back. And to make sure the mess with Prince Ray is dealt quickly, kill him,' Voltaire said.

'What?' guard was shocked.

'You heard me. Take Kai and lock Ray somewhere and burn him down. Make sure Kai watches. Now, GO!' Voltaire yelled. Guards only nodded and left. Voltaire called Queen Tachibana immediately.

'Your highness. I would like to inform you that we found Prince Kai. Guards will bring him back soon… Right, see you tomorrow,' Voltaire shut the phone.

* * *

 _Here you go! Review! :)_


	8. Fire, Back And Engagement Ring

_This story is next. WARNING: rapish things but not graphic_

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 8: Fire, Back And Engagement Ring

-After Two Days With Kai And Ray-

Finally, doctors let Kai leave the hospital. His rips were still healing but not completely. Bruises on his chin, lip, cheek and temple were still visible and nasty looking. That's why every customer asked was he okay when he came to serve tables. Luckily, he didn't have to say what happened. Town was so small that everyone knew what Michael and Steven and what they did.

Ray had protested for Kai going to work but Kai ensured he was going to be fine.

'I do want to you to finish the work early today. You haven't recovered yet,' Irina said. Kai glanced at the clock. It was almost 7pm.

'If you insist,' Kai said. Irina pulled her hand around Kai's shoulders.

'I am insisting. Be safe,' she said and continued her work.

' _Well, Ray work ends too soon,'_ Kai recalled before changing his clothes. He walked past the library and saw Ray waving at him at the window. Kai waved back and mouthed a word "home". Ray showed thumbs up and disappeared the window.

After walking through the forest Kai saw their little home but when he took his key out, he noticed that the door was open. Kai glanced around but he didn't see anything else out of the ordinary.

Carefully Kai walked to the door and looked inside but living room looked empty. There was their dining table and a door to the kitchen and a bedroom. Kai closed the door slowly and began to look through every room just in case.

Soon there was only the bedroom left. Opening it he only saw a dark room. As Kai moved his hand to press the lights on someone grabbed his hand and pulled him more inside the bedroom.

'Hey-Mmmmphh!' hand covered Kai's mouth. Struggling he was lifted up and his feet didn't reach the floor. Then he felt a mouth near his ear.

'Ssssh! We don't want to ruin the surprise to Prince Ray Kon,' man whispered. Kai's eyes widened in shock. He tried to glance behind him.

' _What?! How did he… No… NO!'_ Kai thought when he recognized the man as Voltaire's guard.

'Mmmmph!' Kai tugged against the hand and kicked around.

'Ssssh! King Voltaire isn't happy with you. We are going back but first…' guard spoke before dashing forward and pushed Kai on the bed.

'Help-Mmmmph!' Kai screamed as hand had left for a minute but guard covered it again. Without a word guard pushed a white cloth in Kai's mouth and put another around his head to keep the cloth inside.

'Mmmph!' Kai grunted as guard turned him on his stomach and pulled his hands behind his back. Guard tied them along with Kai's legs with rope tightly. Kai trashed as guard leaned next to his ear.

'…we have to get rid of your… boyfriend,' guard smirked. Kai shivered and gulped in fear. He turned to guard with death-glare but guard only smiled.

'Don't worry your highness. You will forget him after the wedding,' guard said before taking a knife out.

'Nmmmoph!' Kai protested as another guard appeared.

'Prince Ray is on his way,' he said. Kai watched them hide.

' _No… Ray, turn away. Please!'_ Kai twisted his hands hardly.

* * *

-With Ray-

Ray was running back home. He couldn't wait to get Kai into his arms. He had begged his boss to let him leave earlier and luck was on Ray's side. Clock was half an eight in the evening when he left the library running.

At eight, he arrived at the cabin but immediately something felt odd. Windows were dark.

'Kai?' Ray called out. He heard mumbling sound. Ray dashed to the front door and opened it but he didn't see Kai.

'Kai! Where are you?' Ray yelled. Everything was quiet but then he heard a quiet knock coming from the bedroom.

* * *

-With Kai-

He heard Ray yell from outside. Kai tried to warn him but in vain. He listened Ray open the front door and call out to him again but this time Kai kept quiet. He didn't want to Ray find him but leave and get help or something but it was like guard had read his thoughts. He began to knock the wall quietly.

Eyes widened Kai heard Ray come closer and open the door.

'Kai!' Ray yelled and he dashed forward.

'Mmmmph!' Kai shook his head and warn Ray about the guard behind the door but too late. Guard covered Ray's mouth by his hand too.

'If you don't keep quiet, I will kill both of you,' guard whispered to Ray's ear and he went completely still.

'Nmmmoph!' Kai knew that look. Guard was lying through his teeth.

'You're… King Voltaire's guard!' Ray was shocked as well when guard moved his hand away.

'Yes… It was nice to meet you Prince Ray but this is our farewell. Do say goodbye to Prince Kai since you two won't see each other ever again,' guard said while keeping a tight hold on Ray's hands.

'What?!' Ray spat just before guard knocked him out.

'Mmmph! MMMMPHH!' Kai screamed. Guard put the knife away, pulled Kai over his shoulder and walked to the doorway.

'Mmmph!' Kai trashed widely and tried to free himself.

'You know what to do,' guard said to his partner before walking out. Kai was placed down and turned towards the cabin. Guard whispered again next to his ear.

'Your grandfather wanted you to watch what happens when you disobey him,' guard grabbed Kai's head and forced him to watch the cabin. Slowly but painfully Kai kept his eyes on it and didn't see anything at first but then… red flames appeared on the windows. They were specially coming out of bedroom windows.

'Nmoph… MMMMPHH!' Kai trashed in guards hold in tears. He had to safe Ray somehow. They were going to kill him. Another guard came and walked past them.

'Remember where disobeying gets you. Nowhere,' guard whispered darkly. Kai's legs failed and guard let him drop on to his knees. He didn't stop watching the burning cabin but his cheeks were wet and eyes red from tears.

'Let's go,' another guard called out and pulled out a horse carriage. Kai didn't register guard pulling him up and put him in the horse carriage. He watched cabin going farther away until guard pushed him down and covered with a blanket.

* * *

-At The Castle-

Kai had his mojo back when blanket was pulled off and he was pulled over a shoulder. Kai didn't see anyone around when they walked through halls but he knew where they were going.

' _I can't let this happen! I mind as well throw my life away,'_ Kai thought. He had some redness around his eyes but sadness was replaced with anger. Guards arrived at Voltaire's office and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Kai heard an angry voice. He didn't get a chance to glance over his shoulder when guard threw him on the floor. Kai landed on his side and grunted in pain. Struggling he moved on his stomach when Voltaire's feet walked near his head.

'From this moment on, I let you out of my sight. First you run off and… have "fun" with Prince Ray. That's unacceptable!' Voltaire shouted. Kai glared at him first until he realized what he meant.

' _Did they…'_ Kai thought. Voltaire kept his posture.

'Yes… You had sex with him, didn't you? You are disgusting!' Voltaire grabbed Kai's hair and pulled him up. Kai shut his eyes in pain.

'You are even worse than you father!' he shouted. Kai's eyes snapped open and glared at him.

' _My father?! What does that mean?!'_ Kai thought shocked. Voltaire had never mentioned his real parents to him. When Kai had asked him about them when he was a little, Voltaire only said that they were dead. His thoughts were cut off when Voltaire threw him back on the floor, on his back this time.

'Lock him up and start the wedding preparations!' Voltaire yelled.

'Nmmmoph!' Kai protested.

'You will marry Princess Hilary! That's your purpose!' Voltaire grabbed Kai again, 'And don't say a word to anyone, _anyone,_ what you have done. Ray never fucked you, you never loved him and that's it. Besides, he's dead and not getting you out of this!'

'Bmmmmsd!' Kai cursed and Voltaire threw him to the guard.

'Make sure he stays there and keep an eye on him! Actually, go in his room and watch whatever he does, even when he goes to a bathroom. Watch him,' Voltaire ordered and turned back to the desk, 'I have to inform Queen Tachibana that Kai has been found and also, King Kon and his Queen about this… unfortunate accident.' Kai kicked and trashed against the guard as he was pulled out of the room.

Kai fought against them all the way until he was pushed in his room. First guard stayed outside next to Kai's bedroom door while the other one pushed Kai on the bed and untied his hands. As Kai had untied rest of the bindings he turned around and saw guard standing next to the door quietly.

' _Shit! SHIT!'_ Kai gripped his sheets. What was he going to do? If he stayed here, he would have to marry some arrogant brat.

' _Ray… Don't be dead… please,'_ Kai begged. He didn't bother to stop his emotions coming through. Kai broke down and started to cry.

* * *

-With Voltaire-

'Yes, your Highness. My grandson has been found. I'm giving him a punishment but after the wedding. It's going to leave a mark,' Voltaire spoke.

' _It's fine. I knew I could trust you finding him but… what about Prince Ray? Have you found him?'_ Queen Tachibana asked.

'Yes, we did but… there had been an accident and he was dead. He had a grave already,' Voltaire faked sadness in his voice.

' _Oh my god… I have to give Princess Mariah and Prince Ray's family my sympathy. I will come back with my daughter. Kai and Hilary have something to talk about and I would appreciate it if Kai wouldn't behave in front of her. Something tells me that won't be the case,'_ she said.

'Of course. I will go right now,' Voltaire said. After hanging up he headed towards Kai's room.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai didn't move an inch after calming down. His thoughts had switched to his father.

' _What did Voltaire mean by "worse than him"? What's going on?'_ Kai thought as door opened again. He felt Voltaire's cold eyes on his bag.

'Don't disrespect me boy! Stand up!' he ordered. Kai swallowed and gritted his teeth before standing up. Before Voltaire could say a new order Kai turned around and showed a death-glare to him.

'I will have to add this to your punishment but for now, enjoy the painless time while you can. Queen Tachibana and her daughter are coming here. If Princess Hilary asks you anything about this, lie and I don't want to hear any disrespect.'

'Forget it! I won't and never wanted to marry that stupid brat!' Kai yelled back but got punched on the face. Kai glared back at Voltaire from the floor.

'You… still believe Ray will come for you?' Voltaire's expression twisted.

'He's not dead! You won't kill him that easily!' Kai said.

'Then we have to make sure he won't safe you in time,' Voltaire grabbed Kai's hair again and pushed him on the bed. Before Kai could move Voltaire jumped on him and turned him around.

'What are you doing? Get off!' Kai pushed against the bigger man.

'You told me, didn't you? You love Ray and won't marry Hilary because she is a girl.'

'Even if I liked girls, I wouldn't marry her in million years!' Kai gripped Voltaire's shirt until elderly grabbed him and pinned them above his head tightly.

'Hold his hands,' he ordered the guard who moved closer and grabbed the next.

'What… What is this?!' Kai began to kick but Voltaire sat on his legs.

'I'm going to show you where sick people… like you end up,' Voltaire smirked.

'Sick? Sick! I'm not sick you stupid old man!' Kai yelled.

'Then you won't enjoy this,' Voltaire stated darkly and pushed Kai's pants down ripping them. Kai's eyes widened in shock.

'No… NO! STOP!' Kai shook his head.

'What is this? You don't want this? But you are gay and love this,' Voltaire sounded shocked but his gave away. He was smirking widely.

'Fuck you! It doesn't go like that!' Kai shouted as his boxers were pulled down next.

' _Fucking bastard!'_ Kai had tears in his eyes and Voltaire noticed them. He leaned closer to Kai's ear and touched between Kai's legs.

'Ngh!' Kai grunted as he felt pressure.

'I won't allow my bloodline have sick people. It's disgusting, unnatural and wrong. Prince's Ray's family would be crushed to learn that he was sick all the long. But don't worry boy, I'm going to get you a doctor and fix you up,' Voltaire continued stroking and Kai gritted his teeth eyes closed.

' _No!'_ Kai twisted his hands and tried to free himself.

'But until then, I will show you how sick people are treated and this doesn't have to happen to you again after this,' Voltaire straightened up and started to undress himself. Kai stared at him with wider eyes than before.

'No… NO! PLEASE! HELP ME!' Kai screamed loudly as Voltaire leaned closer.

* * *

-After An Hour-

'Clean him up and clean his bed. He should have learned his lesson now,' Voltaire ordered while putting the last clothes piece back on.

'Yes, your Highness,' guard said. Voltaire glanced at Kai who was sobbing and hiding his face. He had screamed through the whole thing.

'Rest now. Tomorrow you will meet up with Princess Hilary. You will put engagement ring on her finger and after a few days, it's your wedding day,' Voltaire spoke almost to a wall but the word "wedding" made Kai let out a silent cry. He watched guard pull Kai up and drag into the bathroom.

Inside crying increased as washing started. Guard was washing Kai's legs and between them.

' _You truly are even more worthless than your good-for-nothing father, by liking men. That's sick,'_ Voltaire thought before leaving. At least there was one thing his own son did right, he was straight.

' _And yet you run off and married a woman from streets,'_ Voltaire growled. He went back to his office and called Prince Ray's family and fiancé.

* * *

-With Kai-

After guard was done cleaning him and his bed, he pulled night clothes on Kai forcefully and pushed back on the bed. Kai was too tired to move and hurt. His entire back and legs hurt.

' _Why… Why did he do that?!'_ Kai cried into the pillow.

' _Ray… I knew this would be wrong and now… you're dead because of me…'_ Kai didn't have to see to know that guard standing behind him. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to get some sleep. His last days of freedom were about to end and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

' _Thank you Ray… You made a few months of my life happy,'_ Kai thought with one happy thought before letting sleep get him.

* * *

-In The Morning-

Kai was rudely awaken by the guard and blanket pulled off.

'Dress up,' was the order and Kai went to sat up but he hissed in pain.

' _Gah, shit!'_ Kai grunted and stood up. Quickly as possible he cleaned his hair, covered the bruise mark and put clothes on.

'Out,' guard opened the door and Kai walked slowly outside. The lead him downstairs and Kai saw Queen Tachibana and Princess Hilary.

'My love! Why did you leave me?!' Hilary dashed forward and hugged Kai around the torso. Kai didn't glance up to meet up with Voltaire's face.

'How the preparations are going?' Queen Tachibana asked.

'Very well. Oh and here,' Voltaire took out a small black box, 'Here are the rings.'

'They are beautiful. Both of you, come here,' she ordered. Hilary took Kai's arm, like a bride, and pulled him closer.

'It's going to be official now. There was going to be a party but there is no time but it should be enough for you,' Queen Tachibana showed rings to Hilary. She complimented them but Kai only saw his doom.

'After you put them on now. Wedding will start,' she explained. Hilary knew what to do and took the ring which was "supposed" to go to Kai's finger. Queen Tachibana showed the box more to Kai. He tried to hide his shakiness when he took the ring.

Kai clenched his left hand as Voltaire walked behind him and put hand on his shoulder pressing down as a warning. Kai let Hilary take his left hand and put the ring on.

'Now, you,' Voltaire stated. Slowly, Kai took Hilary hand, which was already raised, and put the ring on her small finger.

'It fits perfectly! When the wedding is going to be?' she cheered. Kai stared at his hand.

'In a few days, maybe two. Honey, I hope understand that guard has to be with Kai all times,' Queen Tachibana said.

'Of course. Which reminds me, you didn't answer my question. Why did you leave me?' she asked.

'I…' Kai didn't know what to say. What could he? _'Oh? I left you because I love Ray and got raped by my grandfather because of it.'_ That would be a laugh.

'Honey. Do you remember what I've told you?' Queen Tachibana stepped in.

'Yeah? Ray was with him but now he's dead. Do you mean that…' Hilary wondered.

'I think so. We tried to keep Ray away from Kai that this wouldn't happen but he was much clever than we thought. Ray almost brainwashed him,' Queen answered.

'Then I'm glad he's dead. He was going to steal my love, who isn't even sick,' Hilary said. Kai gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes.

'But do remember to behave. It's a great shame to Kon-family after hearing what their son did,' Queen added.

'Of course mother. I'm happy as long as I'm with him. He's mine,' Hilary stepped in front of Kai.

'I missed your lips so much. Kiss me,' Hilary literally demanded like daring him to refuse in front of her mother. When she noticed Kai wouldn't move, she turned to her mother.

'Did Ray's brainwashing succeed?' Hilary asked worried.

'Maybe a little bit. They were together few months I would say. Give it a time. When he remembers where he is, everything will be back to normal,' Queen said.

'Alright. Well, let's go eat breakfast,' she pulled Kai to the dining room with guard behind them.

'That's was clever,' Voltaire complimented.

'I thought it would easier this way for both of us. I'm a sharp woman and saw how Kai disrespects you. Can I ask you a question and I want an honest answer?' she said.

'Of course,' Voltaire smiled.

'Is Kai sick too?'

'What would you make think like that your highness?'

'There is nothing to worry about as long as Kai doesn't hurt my daughter, even if he's sick. That's what matters to me,' Queen said.

'I'm glad to hear that. Should we go eat too?' Voltaire offered.

'Lead the way,' Queen said and took Voltaire's hand. They walked to the dining room as well.

* * *

 _Things wen tpretty bad. Poor Kai :( What about Ray?!_

 _Do review as always:)_


	9. Doctor, Truth And Hope

_This is nearing the end too. :D_

 _Once it is, I will tell you what story I'll be writing next._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 9: Doctor, Truth And Hope

-With Kai-

Kai tried do sit normally but his fucking ass hurt. Guard was standing behind him and Hilary in front of him while Voltaire and Queen Tachibana came to eat as well. Kai moved his eyes on his plate and saw… something. His mind couldn't register even simple bacon on the plate.

'What's wrong honey? Aren't you hungry?' Hilary asked.

'No, it's fine,' Kai said and took the fork, and hold back a cringe. He wished he could say something to stop Hilary calling him "honey" and "dear".

'Does the guard have to be here?' she asked next.

'Yes. It's for his own protection,' Voltaire said. He had started to manipulate Hilary's mind since she was too naive and childish. As Kai was smarter than her and could guess where Voltaire was aiming at.

'That's good. Since we are going to sleep together now, I would like to be just with him. It's… weird to have someone watching you while you sleep,' Hilary said.

'There will be guards outside of the door, but during the day, guard will be with you,' Voltaire said.

'Alright,' Hilary sighed.

'Hilary! Watch your tongue,' Queen Tachibana warned.

'Of course. I'm sorry mother,' Hilary apologized. Voltaire raised his hand with a calm matter.

'It's alright. They are children,' he said. Kai gritted his teeth and his grip on the fork.

' _I bet he wants me to marry Hilary to gain power like always. What would Queen Tachibana do if, she knew that?'_ Kai thought while he ate in silence but everyone else talked.

* * *

-After The Breakfast-

Hilary literally wanted to push Kai in the bed that she would cuddle with him but Voltaire stopped it. Kai was glad Hilary's plan was interrupted but he was mad also. Currently, Voltaire was pulling Kai by his hand to upstairs, where "doctor" was waiting. Voltaire opened the door and Kai saw man with white scientist jacket, glasses, wrinkled face and twisted teeth.

'Thank you for coming doctor in such a short notice,' Voltaire greeted.

'It's my pleasure, your Highness. So, did I hear right? Your heir is sick,' doctor said.

'Physically no but his mind is confused. He likes _men_ ,' Voltaire spat the last word.

'That's no good,' doctor sounded more disappointed than anything else.

'I'm fine,' Kai said and Voltaire tightened his grip.

'Hold your tongue,' he warned.

'If you don't mind me asking your highness, does he… "love" someone?' doctor asked. Kai growled. He even stated that his love for Ray was his imagination and not real.

'Unfortunately yes, Prince Ray,' Voltaire answered. Doctor's eyes widened in shock.

'Prince Ray? Does he need fixing too since he has a fiancé?' doctor asked.

'Yes but there was an accident and he's dead,' Voltaire pushed Kai between them.

'That's too bad then. Is there anyone else you are interested in?' doctor asked Kai directly.

'No,' Kai said.

'That's good. This will be much easier then.' Kai wondered what doctor meant by that as did Voltaire.

'What's on your mind doctor?' Voltaire asked.

'Wedding day is very close and my thought is this: Even if your heir loves Prince Ray, he's dead and Prince Kai isn't interested anyone else. My suggestion is that he's kept away from boys and after wedding is done, I'll start fixing his brain,' Doctor explained.

' _There is NOTHING to fix you lunatics!'_ Kai cursed.

'That would save time and he would be up and running when needed to… Alright, let's do it that way. Even though I don't plan keeping Hilary around very long, no one in my bloodline will be sick.' Kai turned to Voltaire.

'What do you mean by that?' Kai growled.

'Did you really think I would allow her have my land, let alone you? Your job is to bring me more power unlike your father did,' Voltaire stated growling.

'This must be at least the _third_ time you mentioned him? He's dead along with my mother! Why do you bring him up?'

'Because he was the biggest disappointment to me and our family. So… let's just say odds were on my favour and I got what I wanted. Guard, take him back to his room and make sure he does what Hilary tells him to,' Voltaire ordered.

'What… What did you do? Hey! What the fuck did you do them?! Answer me!' Kai shouted as guard pulled him out of the room.

'I never heard you mention them either for years, sir,' doctor pondered.

'What can you do? He was still my son even though he was useless. Besides, Kai's eyes are his mothers. It's ridiculous,' Voltaire sighed before excusing himself. There would be a lot of guests coming, one of them were royalty family Kon. Ray's father had asked to come see the wedding despite the fact that his son was dead.

There would much drama when they arrive. Princes Mariah was, obviously, very upset and blamed Kai even though they tried to explain her what Voltaire told them.

' _This has to be done quick,'_ he thought and went to his office.

* * *

-With Kai-

'Let go of me!' Kai yelled as they arrived at his room and was pushed inside. Immediately, he was let go but Hilary was already jumping on him.

'Let's cuddle. You seem energetic,' she took Kai's arm.

'Maybe because… I just learned something… dark,' Kai watched his words.

'Like what?' she asked. Kai glanced at the guard before ignoring him. Voltaire hadn't told him to keep quiet.

'King Voltaire mentioned my father and I think something bad happened and I want to know what,' Kai moved his eyes to her.

'Can't it wait? Ray almost took you away from me and now you don't want me anymore,' she complained.

' _I never wanted you. God, she's a oblivious,'_ Kai sighed.

'What would you do if both of your parents were dead and you heard something like "they were useless and I had my way to get rid of them"?' Kai whispered the last part, hoping that guard wouldn't hear him. Hilary stared at him first in shock, then thinking.

'I don't know. Maybe find out what happened but leave it, okay? It's almost our wedding,' she begged.

'Tell me what do to then. I can't get it out of my head because I loved my parents. I _remember_ my parents. I wanted them to see my wedding when I get married but they can't do that. If their death was an accident, I can move along and accept it, and I did that but after hearing what I just heard, I can't move on anymore,' Kai spoke out to her. He could see change in her eyes and for the better. It showed Kai had hit the right buttons.

'You… have a point love,' she started and Kai grunted, maybe too loudly but looked like Hilary brushed it off. She leaned closer to Kai's ear.

' _Let's go find out the truth then. Then it won't bother you when our big day starts,'_ Hilary whispered.

'Alright,' Kai sighed and followed Hilary outside. Soon, they found her mother and father. He had arrived late.

'How is my little princess?' he kissed Hilary on the forehead and gazed at Kai next, 'We were lucky that you were found in time.'

'Dad. Can we ask you something and without the guard?' Hilary asked with puppy-eyes.

'Of course honey. Would leave and leave us alone? I take the full responsibility if something happens,' King Tachibana said. Guard nodded before leaving and even closed the door.

'Sit down,' Queen Tachibana requested. Hilary took Kai's hand and pulled him next to him on the couch.

'What do you wanted to ask?' he asked.

'Well dad, you have been a king a long time, right?' Hilary started.

'Yes.'

'Have you been associated with Kai's parents?'

'We did before they died in the accident. Why do you want to know?'

'Kai learned something… weird. My hands are out of this but apparently King Voltaire hinted that… he…' Hilary began.

'What?' Queen Tachibana asked next.

'He said to Kai that he had a way to get rid of them or something. I don't know,' Hilary blurted out. Her parents glanced at each other confused.

'Is that true?' he asked.

'I only told her what King Voltaire told me… sir,' Kai replied quietly, 'How did you learn about their deaths?'

'King Voltaire informed it in front of whole kingdom and no questions were asked. He simply stated, "They died in terrible accident." Personally, I found it weird when he didn't tell anyone about anything. I was one of the people who knew King Hiwatari, your father, in more personal level,' King Tachibana explained.

'Okay. Thanks,' Kai said. Even though he was forced to marry someone he didn't want, there might be someone he could talk about his parents too.

'I'm happy if I could help you. You know, we all know how much parents mean to their kids and I know that you were four years old when they died. Maybe we can talk about them after the marriage,' he said the exact words Kai was thinking.

'That would be nice... Can I ask one question about the marriage?' Kai asked carefully.

'Are you thinking about your age?' King Tachibana laughed.

'Yeah. I thought originally that we would get married when I'm eighteen and not fourteen,' Kai recalled.

'That was the plan but there was a change in plans because of Prince Ray,' Queen Tachibana answered.

'Okay,' Kai nodded. Then Hilary leaned closer to him.

'Was that enough?' she asked.

'Sorry… but no. I haven't found out what happened to them yet,' Kai said, 'If we handle this quickly, it's over quickly.'

So, what's the next step?' Hilary was clearly disappointed.

'Relax Hilary. He had a very important thing on his mind. If he finds out something about their deaths, it can be very huge and change everything in this country,' King Tachibana pointed out and she seemed to understand.

'Do you know what your next step is?' he asked Kai next.

'Maybe but I can't really do anything if I have a guard behind me,' Kai said honestly.

'Why don't you two go there now while the guard is away?' he suggested.

'Is it… alright?' Kai watched him carefully and watched him nod. Kai stood up and headed upstairs. Hilary was right behind him. After talking to her parents with her, Hilary had a different attitude. Like she had somewhat started have a different attitude but she was still thinking that Kai loved her from the start.

Kai glanced behind them and when he was sure there was no guards, he sneaked towards Voltaire's office and pressed his ear against the door. Hilary did the same.

* * *

-With Voltaire In The Office-

He and doctor were having a glass of drink. Voltaire had offered him a glass in his office.

'What are you going to do after the wedding? It's quiet obvious that Kon's want to know what happened to their son. How are you exactly going to lie?' doctor rolled his glass, 'Just do the same when came to Susumu?'

Voltaire put his glass down, 'It's simple as that. I don't see other way. I was asked questions what happened then and even before Susumu and his worthless wife died every person asked me who she was.'

'Worthless… Ooh, now I remember! She wasn't royalty in the first place. Just a normal citizen,' doctor snapped his fingers.

'My son was supposed to marry his future Queen and not some… bitch from the street. Refusing the marriage is one thing, but marrying someone who isn't even a noble, is the other and it crossed me. My own son betrayed me. I granted him one thing before his passing,' Voltaire growled. He had buried this under the rocks and he intended to keep it there.

'You mean Kai. After he was born, your plan began and four years later, buff. They are dead and now you have a second chance to claim more power,' doctor cheered.

'And I'm not going to allow Kai ruining it too. And honestly… I don't want to kill my grandson too,' Voltaire took the glass on his lips.

'What about the Tachibana family?'

'I can take care of it too like I did with my own son and Prince Ray. No one can stop this,' Voltaire was very sure about it, 'I can throw Kai on the cell and have my guards have fun with him too if he so much likes men.'

* * *

-Behind The Door With Kai-

Kai's eyes were wide as hell. Even Hilary was in shock.

' _He… he… killed them… They… no…'_ Kai backed away from the door and left running. There was no way that could be true. In his heart he was wishing that it had been an accident but in truth, his father's own parents had murdered him for what? Marrying a woman he loved? Kai run to his room, closed the door and went to the bathroom and locked it down.

He slid on the ground and leaned against the door. Kai pulled his legs up and rested his head on his knees.

' _Mom… dad,'_ Kai thought in tears, _'Please Ray, I need you right now. Be alive… could you?'_

* * *

-With Hilary-

She walked quietly back to her parents and looked miserable.

'What happened honey? Did Kai do something?' Queen asked and took Hilary into her arms. Her father was up standing as well.

'No… he didn't… I can't marry him,' she cried.

'What do you mean by that? We have signed the contract and your wedding has been decided,' Queen Tachibana protested.

'Hold on. What happened? Tell us everything and don't leave anything out but quietly,' King Tachibana took Hilary to the couch and they sat around her.

'We sneaked to the office since King Voltaire was there,' Hilary sobbed, 'In short, we learned the truth… about everything.'

'What did you hear?' her father asked calmly.

'King… Voltaire was speaking to someone inside… and said that he killed his own son… and his wife and made it out like… an accident,' Hilary sobbed between words, hard. Both her parents stared at her shocked.

'What… did you just say?' Queen asked.

'Kai's mother… wasn't a real noble… and King Voltaire didn't accept it… After Kai was born… he killed them and took Kai under his care… He wants to have power… and doesn't want anyone stop it… He even said that he was behind Prince Ray's death… I don't know what's going on anymore,' Hilary cried onto her father's shoulder, 'I love Kai and want to marry him but… he likes men… King Voltaire stated also that we would be taken care of like Kai's parents… I don't want to die.'

King and Queen glanced at each other in total shock. If all of this was true, there would a massive power struggle.

'Isn't there any way to break the contract?' he asked his wife.

'I could just go say that it won't happen anymore but I don't think that would be a good idea. Other way would be to reveal King Voltaire's true intentions but we need proof,' Queen Tachibana said. King Tachibana stroked Hilary's head and tried to calm her down. Being gay wasn't a wrong or anything but it wouldn't be enough a reason to break this up. Voltaire's plans would have to be exposed, somehow.

'Listen to me Hilary. Let's go as we didn't know anything. After wedding is over, we take both of you and keep you away,' he suggested.

'But if I marry him, it will get King Voltaire the land he wants. Only way would be… running away, like Kai did,' Hilary's sobs quieted down.

'But there isn't a place for you to go anymore. Wedding is tomorrow evening. King Voltaire moved it forward even more,' Queen said.

'Isn't there anything we can do?' Hilary asked. It broke her heart but she wanted to do the right thing. Nothing would work with Kai if they get married. They would be… just friends who are forced to live together.

'No one is sure about Prince Ray. We have to send someone there and find him. His family is very trusting and loyal that they believe what Ray says,' he answered.

'If he's alive,' Queen noted.

'Can you go? I think it would be better that way,' Hilary suggested.

'Alright. I will leave now. You two, take care of each other,' King said before calling his guards. Hilary stood up and headed towards Kai's room. There was a guard standing outside and she saw the second guard but Kai anywhere.

'He's in the bathroom your highness,' guard informed and Hilary went to knock on the door.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai bolted when there was a knock on his door.

' _Kai? It's me. There is something I have to tell you. Please, let me in,'_ Hilary asked. Her voice's range and attitude had changed completely. Kai stood up and opened the door. He was shocked. Hilary's eyes were read as a tomato.

'Close the door,' she said after stepping in.

'This is breaking my heart but… Ray… wasn't brainwashing you, was he?' her question left Kai dumbfounded.

'No, he didn't,' Kai answered quietly. There was a guard outside with very sharp ears. Hilary was practically whispering too.

'You love him instead of me, don't you? Tell me honestly, did you… kiss, go to bed and do that stuff?'

'Yeah, we did. But only once we had… sex.'

'Are you two… dating?'

'He asked me to be his boyfriend, so yes. But I think you should say "were".'

'My father left to check the place where you two had stayed. He want to see Ray himself if he's dead or alive.'

'What?' Kai didn't know did he hear her right.

'Yeah. I love you and you know that but after hearing what King Voltaire said, I can't just stand here and let him kill me. I told everything to my parents and we want to break the contract without anyone getting hurt.'

'So, you mean…'

'My parents think that if Ray would appear and tell everyone what King Voltaire has done to him at the church just before we… have the rings on our fingers.' Kai kept quiet.

'Your reason is different but for that, I hope Ray is alive and kicking. His parents support him… unless they are against gays or something.'

' _That would work actually…'_ Kai thought hopefully.

'I guess you were pretending before when you kissed me the first time. Let's just do it again and… shh, be quiet and think something else if Ray… is not around anymore.'

'Alright and I'm sure he's alright. You can't kill a cat that easily,' Kai said when he felt the necklace around his neck. He had been successful hidden it before grandfather had stripped him.

'Did Ray buy you that?' Hilary noticed it also around his neck.

'Yeah and I gave him present too, a bracelet,' Kai answered smiling to a happy memory.

'Maybe I will find someone who loves me back and this time, the right way and not forced marriage. There should be balls or something,' Hilary chuckled.

' _There was technically ball when you came around but I wasn't told about it but you do have the right idea there,'_ Kai thought before hiding the phoenix necklace under his white shirt.

'I think I have to be as normal as possible I can then,' Hilary said.

'Off the bed then. Right?' Kai started. Hilary nodded. They put their game faces on and stepped out. Guard kept a tight eye contact on Kai as they laid on the bed.

'I was told that wedding is tomorrow,' Hilary said with cheery voice. It was definitely the one Kai hated and it was good. If it fooled the guards, it was enough. Now, they had three things to hope for, Ray, King Tachibana and that they arrived in time.

' _I guess I have to look miserable too. I guess… thinking about dad and mom helps getting sadness out first,'_ and it did help. Hilary noticed it and played along. Hope wasn't lost yet.

* * *

 _I do hope you liked it._

 _Do review and tell me what you think. :)_


	10. Alive, Plan And Almost There

_Here we are with Ray!_

 _Do enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Alive, Plan And Almost There

-With Ray In The Fire-

Ray saw dark until he started to wake up. First thing he saw was red and his nose picked up smoke. Ray blinked his eyes and tried to see past blurriness. His head was throbbing. Next, he felt hot and realized why. The cottage was on fire.

' _Fuck!'_ he grunted and pushed himself up. It felt like his head was going to explode but with his last strength Ray stood up and glanced around but he didn't see Kai anywhere. Then he moved to a window and jumped through it. As he landed on his side his eyes started to close again. He felt unconsciousness take him.

* * *

-With Irina-

She was closing the restaurant's doors with Nick when they heard people screaming.

'What's going on?' Nick went to ask from an elderly man.

'There is a fire! The abandoned cabin is on fire! We hope it won' spread further,' man replied. Irina walked closer with worried look. Kai had mentioned where he and his boyfriend lived.

'Excuse me? Is it the one behind those big trees and near the hills?' she asked to be sure.

'Yes. How did you know?' elderly asked. Nick turned to her too frowning.

'Let's go Nick!' Irina said and pulled the bartender with her.

'What's going on Irina?' he asked as they ran towards the woods.

'Kai has mentioned where he was living! It's that cabin! We have to go check them!' Irina explained. Nick nodded and followed Irina quietly. His worry had grown as well. Kai was a good kid and a life head of him.

* * *

-At The Cabin-

Irina stared at the small cottage filled with raging flames.

'Oh my god… What?!' she heard Nick state first quietly and the yell out. Before she could ask what was wrong, she saw it. Ray was laying on his side eyes closed and something dark covering his face.

'Ray! Are you okay?!' Irina shouted and ran to him. Nick was close behind her.

'Hey! Do you hear me?' she touched Ray on the cheek and tried to wake him up. Ray grunted and his yellow eyes looked confused.

'I…rina,' he whimpered.

'Yes. It's me. Hold on. We will get you to a hospital,' Irina said.

'No…' Ray tried to stand up but Irina stopped him.

'What do you mean by no? Your head is bleeding,' she pointed out.

'I… know but…' Ray wiped blood away from his eye, 'Kai is missing… I can't go to hospital…'

'Why is that stopping you from going to hospital?' Nick was kneeling on other side of Ray.

'Because… I know who took him. I can't danger him by… going to hospital…' Ray just said before blacking out again.

'Wha… What did he mean? Someone took Kai?' Irina asked.

'Apparently. We have to ask Ray about it once he wakes up but before that, let's take him to my house. There is a medical kit,' Nick suggested.

'Alright,' Irina nodded and helped Nick pull Ray up when she noticed something drop on the grass. It was a bracelet. Irina took it and followed Nick back to his house.

In there, Nick put Ray on the bed and dashed off to get the medical kit. Irina went to bathroom get water and a clean cloth. Nick was already back when she came back.

'Put the water here,' Nick instructed. Irina put the water bowl on the night table. She watched Nick clean the wound and other scratches, probably from jumping out of the window. There were shards everywhere. After he had cleaned the rest of the blood with water, he covered Ray by blanket.

'I guess we can only wait now,' Nick said.

'Yeah… Do you have any idea who would want take Kai and try to kill Ray?' Irina pondered.

'No. I was first thinking Michael and his friends but they are in jail already. I can't think anyone else,' Nick said.

'I was thinking pretty much the same. I hope Ray will wake up soon,' Irina said. Nick couldn't agree more.

* * *

-In The Morning-

Ray grunted and opened his eyes and saw brown ceiling. Gritting his teeth he sat up and tried to find out where he was. He had a bandage on his head and it was covering some of his forehead. Out of nowhere, he remembered Kai and pulled the blanket off and stood up.

Ray had still his clothes on, which was a relief. He opened the door and saw Irina and Nick around the table.

'Ray? You have woken up! How are you?' Irina stood up smiling in huge relief.

'I'm fine but where am I?' Ray asked walking closer.

'We are at Nick's house. Please, sit down and tell us everything. What happened?' Irina asked and showed a chair. Without complaining Ray sat down and opened his mouth.

'I was getting home. When I arrived there, I felt in my gut something was wrong. I went inside and found Kai gagged and tied up on the bed. I stepped forward and help him when I was grabbed behind. I recognized them and tried to get free but I was knocked out.'

'Who they were?' Nick asked.

'Um…' Ray wondered. He knew that they didn't know that he and Kai were princes.

'What is it? If you know them, tell us that we can tell the police and save Kai,' Irina said.

'It's not that easy actually… We are… Well,' Ray was struggling with his words.

'What?' Nick spoke this time.

'They were King Voltaire's guards,' Ray revealed. Irina's and Nick eyes widened and their eyes looked huge.

'Our… This country's King's guards! What would they want with him? Let alone kill you?' Irina asked.

'We have lied you about who we are. We didn't move in the cottage like a normal couple. We are on the run,' Ray said.

'On run? Who are you and why are you running?' Irina asked.

'My name is Ray Kon and I'm… a prince. Kai's last name is Hiwatari and he's…' Ray began.

'A prince,' Nick finished. He rubbed his eyes.

'Are you fucking serious?!' Irina stared at Ray dumbfounded.

'No… To make things worse, I have a fiancé and so does he,' Ray sighed.

'What the fuck? And you two are dating? No wonder you two are on the run,' Nick laughed nervously.

'That and there is another reason why.' Nick and Irina glanced at him curiously.

'Kai's grandfather abuses him and wants him to marry Princess Hilary. Arrange marriages aren't unusual but both of us were happier like this. We have been hiding for weeks and I think they found us because Kai was at the hospital,' Ray said. He could see anger in their eyes.

'Honestly, I was never fond of our ruler and that's why I moved here,' Nick sighed annoyed.

'I've heard that many of you have that same reason to move here. That's why I thought that this would be better place for us too,' Ray glanced at his hands sadly. That was also the reason for not telling anyone who they were. There was a lot of hate towards Hiwatari-family.

'Did I hear you say… King Voltaire?' Irina asked.

'Yeah?' Ray said.

'What is it?' Nick watched her too.

'I'm not sure does Nick remember this but… I thought King was his son, Susumu. He was sitting on the throne before I moved here,' Irina said.

'Kai has never mentioned his parents to me but my father told me that they died in an accident around ten years ago,' Ray answered. Irina started think and put finger under her chin.

'What's on your mind?' Nick asked.

'I think that we should help Ray get Kai back. It's true that they are royalty and Kai is Hiwatari but their reasons to live here are the same as ours. It would be really difficult to live in the castle since they are… gay. I'm sorry but they can't… have a next heir anyway,' Irina said. Nick sighed. Ray saw his annoyance and tenseness leave.

'You are right. My anger just took over. King Voltaire had treated my family very poorly. Let's…' he began when there was a knock on the door. Irina stood up and opened it. Ray and Nick followed her and saw a stranger.

'Who are you?' Irina asked.

'I'm King Tachibana and I'm glad that you are okay, Prince Ray,' man replied. Ray almost dropped on the floor. He was Hilary's father.

'Do come in,' Irina said and let King inside. His guards stayed outside.

'Have you seen Kai… Prince Kai?' Ray immediately asked. King Tachibana smiled. It had been a while Ray had to be formal.

'He's fine but things are going… for the worse. Wedding had been moved to tomorrow,' King Tachibana said.

'What?!' Ray said.

'It was King Voltaire's idea,' King Tachibana answered.

'Are you here to stop me from coming there?' Ray asked.

'No… I'm here to tell you somethings very important and I hope… No… I want you to appear and stop the wedding when it's about to happen,' they could hear immediately how King Tachibana's voice change. He was definitely about to drop a bomb.

'Sit down and I'll tell you what has happened,' King Tachibana said. All four of them sat down and listened to King's words carefully.

After he stopped, everything was quiet.

'Are you fucking serious?' Ray cursed and Irina slapped him behind the head.

'Yeah. Hilary is sad because she loves Kai but she knows she can't compete with you and we don't want her to get killed. We need to expose King Voltaire in front of everyone. Since he lied everyone about your death, there is a chance that he has to give up on his crown,' King Tachibana said.

'Of course I will come there. When I have to burst through the door?' Ray asked.

'The wedding starts at 4pm tomorrow. When priest ask something like "is there any objection" or "is there anyone against this marriage" come out,' King Tachibana said.

'Alright,' Ray nodded firmly.

'I have a car. I can drive you there,' Nick suggested.

'Thank you,' Ray smiled and shook Nick's hand.

'That's decided then. I will have guard near King Voltaire that he won't get to hurt anyone else,' King Tachibana said.

'Thank you for coming. We could spread the word around the Grey Bay. Maybe when Kai and Ray come back, they might have better welcome back treatment,' Irina wondered out loud.

'Maybe but I think we shouldn't make haste. Some people have a way deeper anger towards Hiwatari-family than me,' Nick suggested.

'That's true though,' Irina agreed with Nick. They should hide this from everyone as much as possible.

'You can talk about that until wedding starts. Kai and Hilary are playing along to fool, basically everyone. I do hope though that there won't be problems with your fiancé, Princess Mariah,' King Tachibana walked to the door.

'Yeah, that. I have to break it with her but I have to talk about it with my parents when I can,' Ray said. They thanked King Tachibana one more time before he left back to the castle.

'That was big, huge. Conflict in royal family,' Irina sank on the couch as door closed.

'I agree with you there,' Nick kept standing.

'This has to go straight to the goal in one shot. Nothing can fail. For the sake of this country and our lives,' Ray walked in circles.

'It's nerve racking but you have a goal, you know what to do and you have a backup. I'm coming with you and can say what I think of him and what he has done,' Nick said.

'Alright. Let's plan rest of it. And by plan, I mean what I say to my parents to make them understand,' Ray went back to the bed and found a paper and a pen. This was going be a long day.

* * *

-With Kai-

Many guests had started to arrive and Kai had to be there to greet them. Hilary was standing next to him. It had been easy to fake a smile until Kai saw Mariah. When she noticed Kai, she got an angry expression.

'I'm so sorry for your lose, Princess Mariah,' Hilary said calmly. Mariah stopped right in front of her.

'It's alright. I have to just move on,' she said.

'I wouldn't be surprised if Kai was behind it,' Lee appeared behind her. He had forgotten to be formal and hit Kai's nerves.

'Lee! How many we have told you what happened?' tall man with black hair growled.

' _He must be Ray's father,'_ Kai thought.

'I know but what I have seen, I don't believe that Ray was at fault of this,' Lee protested.

'What are you suggesting?' King Kon asked.

'I think they loved each other despite Ray claiming that he wasn't gay,' Lee said. Kai could see anger appear on King Kon's eyes.

'Prince Lee. That was very inappropriate. If you don't have anything else to say, move along. He was my son and now he's dead. And you are still badmouthing both of them,' King Kon was mad.

' _What does he think of gay then?'_ Kai thought. With a growl Lee walked forward and Mariah followed close behind. Kai watched them when his hand was grabbed.

'How was your relationship with my son?' he asked.

'It was good. We… talked about everything,' Kai said.

'I'm happy to hear that,' King Kon said before leaving. Kai continued greeting more and more guest. It took all day before they were done. Kai was back in his room with Hilary and a fricking guard. Kai was getting sick of tired him being there.

'Time goes very slow in here. Why Prince Lee said that?' Hilary asked.

'He knows that Mariah loved Ray. I think Lee blames me for her sadness and anger,' Kai said.

'Okay. I can understand her,' Hilary said. To guard it sounded like empathy but Kai knew she was talking about her feelings. She was heartbroken as well. Kai could only hope she was able to keep her mouth shut until the wedding was over.

'It's hard… I know what it is like to lose someone too,' Kai answered and laid down on the bed. He felt Hilary start massaging his right shoulder. Kai sat up and leaned closer to her ear.

' _We can stay friends if you want,'_ Kai whispered.

' _Thank you,'_ Hilary smiled. Kai moved back away and dropped on his pillow closing his eyes. He was trying to think every situation what would happen tomorrow. Anything was possible, both good and bad. Kai only hoped that he could live with Ray or at least on his own if he was in the better place.

Then there was a knock on the door. Kai and Hilary watched guard open the door and saw King Tachibana.

'Will you go outside for a minute?' he asked the guard. He kept quiet and watched the guard close the door.

'What is it dad?' Hilary asked worried.

'Shh. I have some great news,' King walked closer. Kai sat up and listened carefully.

'I found Prince Ray. He was with a man and a woman. I learned that people living in Grey Bay have deep hatred towards your family Kai,' King started.

'Is it because of my grandfather?' Kai asked. He was holding himself down and prevent himself jumping from happiness. Ray was alright.

'Yeah. When you are back there, you might want to keep quiet who you are related to but until then, we have to take care of this. I gave Ray some instructions how things would go. Tomorrow, both of you keep quiet until Ray arrives. Okay?' King Tachibana said.

'Alright father,' Hilary said. Kai rubbed his fingers. It was almost time.

'Oh and I heard what happened with Prince Lee. Not good. King Kon was really mad at him,' King Tachibana said.

'Shouldn't he be told what's going on?' Kai wondered.

'Maybe. Ray wants to talk to him about his engagement to Mariah. To relieve the stress, I think we should tell him. One moment,' King Tachibana opened the door, 'Can you get King Kon for a moment?' he asked the guard. In ten minutes he arrived and King Tachibana closed the door.

'Why did you want me here? Is this some kind of secret meeting?' King Kon asked. He tried to sound like it was a normal day but he was definitely devastated.

'I would ask you to be quiet for a moment and let us tell you something alarming,' King Tachibana asked and Kon nodded. Kai watched his expression change dramatically during the whole talk.

'Ray's… alive?' he asked.

'Yes. I can confirm that since I met up with him today. Now you know what's our plan and wanted to stop your sadness. We are interested to know your thoughts,' King Tachibana said. King Kon gazed at Kai.

'Ray is in love with you?' he asked.

'He said it to me himself and… I love him too,' Kai spoke honestly.

'So he knew that he was… gay but still agreed to marry Princess Mariah,' King Kon had to sit down.

'He didn't want to disappoint you,' Kai said. He watched a small tear appear on Kon's eye.

'He really is a good boy. He wants to talk to me about the marriage?' he smiled.

'Yeah. He doesn't want to make you mad and make you understand his actions,' King Tachibana said. King Kon nodded again and stood up to leave.

'I'll keep quiet. I don't want to decide what he does in live but I can't be sure what other will think. Prince Lee won't like it,' he said.

'It's kind of obvious… sir,' Hilary said. King Kon nodded and left. He kept a normal expression and walked back to his wife. She would be happier tomorrow when Ray arrives. That only mattered to her.

* * *

-With Kai-

'Rest now. Tomorrow will be a difficult day,' King Tachibana said before walking out as well.

'I think that was the right decision. It makes Ray's job easier as well,' Hilary said just before guard walked back in. Kai saw a glance of the other guard. Apparently, they hadn't found anything suspicious yet.

' _Only one more night and that's it,'_ Kai thought.

* * *

 _Do review :D_


	11. Ceremony, Apprehended And New Home

_And done. :D_

 _Enjoy the last chapter of this story._

* * *

Chapter 11: Wedding Ceremony, Apprehended And New Home

-The Next Morning-

Guard had pulled Kai up from the bed and taken him to a bathroom and ordered to clean up. Kai did watch he was told without a word. Maids and other servants were running around and trying to prepare everything in time. The wedding was going to be public, which meant that even normal citizens were going to watch it.

' _Maybe it's good when Ray arrives. All of them can see who Voltaire really is,'_ Kai thought as servants walked in and start dressing him. Time was 9am but there was a lot to be done. Hilary had to be dressed and Kai was no exception. He always thought that the suit was enough but apparently, his hair had to be done too.

'You are going to look handsome,' one of them complimented.

'Yeah…' Kai grunted. Voltaire was also there watching him.

'Stop that attitude! Now! You have been acting well and Princess Hilary is happy with you. Don't go ruin it now,' he ordered. Kai bit his lips. He had big trouble keeping his mouth shut. If he spilled even one thing now, Ray's move would be ruined. Kai turned back to the mirror and watched servants fix his tie and shirt.

'That's good. Remember to watch him,' Voltaire reminded the guard.

'Yes, sir,' was the simple answer.

' _Today's the day. I'm seeing Ray today,'_ Kai thought and hid his smile.

* * *

-With Ray-

Ray had kept the bandage on his head. He had serious expression while he walked towards Nick's car.

'Be careful,' Irina said. Ray nodded and stepped in. There were just two of them but Ray had some power since being a prince.

'Ready?' Nick as he started the car and headed towards the town.

'I am but what about you? You haven't been there a long time,' Ray asked.

'I'm ready too. Lay down and hide when we are close the castle. We can get inside easily since it's public but the guars can't see you,' Nick said and threw a plastic bag to Ray, 'There is change of clothes. You can put some of them on to hide your face,' Nick said.

'Right,' Ray opened the bag and dug through it. He put a black cap to cover his eyes. He had already normal clothes on. That would be enough.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai and Hilary were kept separate all the morning. It was believed that future husband and wife shouldn't see each other before the wedding. After breakfast Kai was sitting on a chair in his room quietly and in deep thoughts. He was getting nervous by the second.

It was a miracle that Voltaire hadn't found about this yet but that could change too and quickly. There was a knock on the door and King Tachibana walked in.

'Here is the ring you will put on Hilary's finger,' he said and gave Kai a box.

' _Very good acting,'_ Kai thought while opening the box. King Tachibana had a tough but calm voice.

'Remember one thing, don't ever hurt her feelings,' he said before leaving. Kai turned his back on the guard and didn't let go of the box. There was only few hours left. Kai stood and walked to a window and looked outside. He could see punch of people moving around like fish in a small pot. Kai was about to turn back when he recognized Nick and next to him was… Ray. Kai held his composure but he felt tears behind his eyes.

' _Nice to see you okay,'_ Kai thought. At the moment everything was okay.

* * *

-With Ray-

There were guards everywhere and Ray hid among the people. They were standing in the main hall and Ray tried to see where people were heading.

'Hey,' Nick patted Ray's shoulder.

' _We should try to get inside. Then we don't have to burst through the door,'_ Nick suggested whispering.

' _I was thinking that,'_ Ray nodded and pushed through people as unnoticed as possible. Ray recognized where people were heading. It was the ball room. He walked with the flow and was able to get inside the ball room. There were white curtains and benches, red roses and red carpet. Ray followed an elderly man to benches and sat down next to him. He glanced behind him and watched Nick sit down as well.

Ray didn't know how long he was sitting when he saw his family appear and go sit down in front with Mariah, Lee, Gary and Kevin. Lee looked pissed.

Ray moved his gaze to a clock and it neared 1pm already. Time was running but t moved way too slow.

* * *

-With Hilary-

'You look beautiful my child,' Queen Tachibana rubbed Hilary's shoulder. She tried not to cry. Hilary pulled her mother closer.

' _Have you seen Ray yet?'_ she whispered.

'No but don't worry. This is your day,' Queen hid the real answer. Hilary was wearing a white wedding dress with diamonds. She had a tiara on her head and makeup was also done.

'Your father will walk you to the altar. You know how things work from that,' Queen said and brushed Hilary's hair.

-At 4pm-

Voltaire was pushing Kai forward. They stepped through from a side door. Kai gulped silently when he saw a priest. In front benches were Ray's and Hilary family along with angry looks from Lee and Mariah.

Kai walked past them and stood in front of the priest. He was going to keep his eyes closed but Voltaire grabbed his shoulder tightly. He didn't say anything but his expression was enough. He turned Kai slightly towards the audience and kept blank expression. Kai found Nick but didn't see Ray.

He glanced at every person when he noticed Nick raise his hand enough for him to see and point his right and Kai's left. Kai moved his eyes and found Ray watching him with beautiful yellow eyes. Next, Voltaire went to side and sat down.

In Ray's eyes he was calculating the situation. There was a door behind him and Ray feared that he would escape through it. Ray took the phone out, which Irina had given him, and texted Nick.

' _I think he doesn't have a change to run away. He has guards but so does your father,'_ was the answer.

' _I don't know will he believe me,'_ Ray sent back.

' _Look. Something tells me that he knows,'_ Nick texted. Ray gazed his parents had saw father's eyes staring at him. He gave a small smile before turning back. Ray kept watching back of his head.

' _How did he… Kai!'_ Ray watched Kai who also saw him. He had been able to talk his father. It had to be it.

' _I will spoil you when this is over,'_ Ray smiled. Everything quietened down and wedding music started. It was the classic and old one. Audience stood up and turned to the door. Ray saw Hilary arrive with a small smile but it was a happy one.

' _Why is she smiling like that?'_ Ray wondered. She had a smile but her eyes were sad. In slow motion Hilary and her father walked towards the altar. King Tachibana let go and sat down after Hilary was standing in front of Kai.

'Welcome to this beautiful ceremony where we will unite two kingdoms. Even though they are very young adults…'

' _Literally kids,'_ Kai thought.

'… Their marriage will get our country health, power and unity,' even the priest was talking about it like a politics. Kai and Hilary kept staring at each other tightly. They didn't listen to priest at all who kept talking over an hour before moving his gaze to them.

'You may take out the rings,' priest said. Kai took the box out of his pocket and opened it. He gave one of the rings to Hilary's palm and took the second one himself before giving the box to the nearest guard.

'If someone is against this marriage, may speak now,' priest informed. Everything was quiet and it felt deadly. Just as priest opened his mouth someone stood loudly up. Kai watched towards the sound and saw Ray standing.

' _This was it,'_ he thought and kept confused expression. Kai noticed Voltaire stand up angrily.

'Are you objecting?' priest asked calmly but he was getting nervous. Voltaire had ensured him that there wasn't going to be any problems.

'Yes… I am,' Ray said and walked past the people sitting and in the middle of the red carpet.

'Your reason?' priest asked. Voltaire's guards had walked closer and Kai started to worry. He moved his eyes to Ray's father. King Kon poked his main guard's hand and whispered something to his ear.

'My reason? Let's just say that I want to safe this country and Princess Hilary along with her family from deception,' Ray's words started whispering around them. He had thought his words carefully.

'What deception you see here boy?' Voltaire tried so hard to keep his voice steady but his anger had boiled over.

'Yeah? Why are you insulting our King?' one of in the audience asked.

'Everyone in this country was told that Prince Ray Kon was killed in an accident. What if I told you that your King Voltaire lied and had sent his guards kill him instead?' Ray spoke loudly. Voltaire's anger had changed into shock.

'What do you mean?' audience asked again. This was it. Ray took a hold on the cap he was wearing.

'This,' one word and cap was off.

'P-p-p-Prince Ray!' was the yell. King Voltaire unconsciously took a step back while Ray's family stood up.

'Ray? Mu child!' his mother cried and ran to him.

'Ray!' Mariah yelled out and also dashed to hug Ray. She was even able to give Ray a kiss but he pushed her off.

'Ray?' Mariah was confused. Ray sighed and turned back to Voltaire.

'I demand that this marriage will be stopped immediately and contract behind it resigned!' Ray shouted out.

'Contract has already been singed,' Voltaire argued but Queen Tachibana stood up. It was her time to act.

'What's the meaning of this? Why would you try to kill Prince Ray who has done nothing to you,' she asked.

'We didn't tell this to the citizens but Prince Ray took Prince Kai and brought to him to abandoned city and kept him hidden while trying to brainwash him,' King Voltaire kept lying.

'Is that true Ray?' Queen Kon asked.

'No mother. I would never do that. I spent time with Kai and became fond of him. I know I'm engaged to Mariah because you wanted us to unite our kingdoms as well but in truth… I don't love Mariah as a fiancé but a friend and I don't want to marry her,' Ray spoke. He could see change in Mariah's eyes. Tears filled her eyes and cheek.

'What are you talking about?' she asked.

'I'm very sorry but I'm gay. I believe I'm not the only who has felt like this. I believe that there has been people who were just like me but still married a woman not to cause harm,' Ray revealed. Everyone was in shock but Ray kept going.

'I'm in love with Prince Kai and he feels the same way. We lived like a real couple when we were gone.'

'Ray, you…' Queen Kon said quietly. Then King Kon stood up.

'I understand Ray but let's talk about this in private without audience. I believe you accuse King Voltaire from deception,' King Kon said and brought attention back to Voltaire who was pale as a sheet.

'What proof you have?' one of the audience asked. There were still people who were on King Voltaire's side. Nick stood up and walked closer to Ray.

'He's a liar,' Hilary's voice broke the tension.

'What?' was heard from the audience.

'I heard everything he was taking about in his office before this day… He said that he would kill me like he did with his own son,' Hilary teared the tiara off of her head. People stood up in shock. Everyone remembered the King Susumu and Queen Katherine.

'Kai was there too. We don't need any evidence since it's in front of everyone,' Hilary pointed at Ray, 'Your _King_ wanted me to marry his grandson so badly that he didn't care who he hurt. When his son rebelled against him marrying someone he loved, your true King, Susumu, was murdered.'

'That's enough for me,' King Kon said and nodded his guards. Before Voltaire could react he and his loyal guards were surrounded.

'I have question for you Prince Kai. When you were brought back, what did he do to you?' King Tachibana asked next.

'He was going to punish me from… being gay and ignoring his orders. He sexually assaulted me to show what would happen to me if I continued liking boys,' Kai answered, 'He called a doctor to "fix" me,' he added.

'And also,' Ray stated and stepped aside, 'He's name is Nick. He lived in this town when he was young until King Voltaire hurt his family. There are a lots people who have been hurt because of King Voltaire's orders or laws.'

'I've heard enough. Take him!' King Kon ordered.

'You can't just believe some words. I have done nothing but keep this country healthy,' Voltaire stated growling as guards were apprehending him.

'Ray's words are enough. You tried to kill him and that's enough to for you arrest,' King Kon said.

'And contract will be ripped apart,' Queen Tachibana said. Kai stared scene like a zombie as Voltaire was pulled away with some struggle. Kai's legs wobbled and he dropped on to his knees.

'Kai!' Ray called out and ran past Mariah. He dropped in front of him and touched his head.

'Are you okay?' Ray asked frightened.

'I'm… fine. Sorry that… I couldn't push him off and stop him from…' Kai sobbed the last part. Every emotion overwhelmed him.

'No, no. You don't have anything to be sorry about. You will be free and once I have settled things with Mariah, things will turn back like they were,' Ray stroked Kai's cheek.

'Ray?' Hilary said and pointed towards Mariah. Ray stood up.

'Mariah…'

'You lied to me… You have lied to me years. You said that you loved me!' Mariah cried out. Lee was angry also.

'I knew Kai would be trouble,' he growled.

'ENOUGH!' Kin Kon ordered and everyone quietened down. He ordered citizens leave them alone and wait outside if they wanted to know the result of upcoming conversation. After they were gone tension was back.

'I'm sorry Mariah but you are wrong about that. I never admitted that I loved you, well almost. I lied about it once after I knew my feelings towards Prince Kai but before that… I never said anything to you. I care about to as a friend and I knew this would hurt but I will follow my heart. I hope that one day you will understand with Lee and others,' Ray took Kai's hand to show his determination. Queen Kon touched Mariah's shoulder.

'You are welcomed to come visit us and I believe you will find someone you truly love. Ray's been your childhood friend. You understand that, right?' she asked. Before Lee could protest Mariah stopped him.

'But why Mariah? They hurt you,' Lee said.

'I know and Hilary is hurt too since she loves Kai but they don't return our feelings. It hurts but I don't want to lose him as a friend too,' Mariah sobbed but her words got through Lee.

'Alright. I may not find forgiveness to Kai since I believe it's his fault coming to Ray's life but you are right too,' Lee turned to Kai, 'I'm sorry. I have been rude your highness,' and Lee bowed.

* * *

-After An Hour-

Mariah and others left with their families as did Tachibana family. In the castle there was only Ray along with his parents, Nick and Kai.

'Both contracts are broken. We can unite Hiwatari's and Kon family now. I believe you want to be a family,' Queen Kon said.

'Yes but… not here,' Ray said, 'Kingdom needs a king,' he reasoned.

'That's true and Kai is next in line,' King Kon said.

'We know. While you were breaking the contracts, we were talking about having either you or someone of we know to take over. Someone totally different than Voltaire,' Ray said. King Kon thought for a while before smiling.

'You want to live as normal citizens?'

'Yes,' Ray nodded and watched Kai agree. Nick was standing quietly near them.

'Alright. I will call my brother and his wife to take care of this kingdom,' Kin Kong said.

'Of course,' Ray cheered.

'Your uncle?' Kai questioned.

'Yeah. My father is already and got the throne but my uncle is still "classified" as a prince. They have had children together. They are good people,' Ray promised.

'That's good. Are we going to leave now?' Kai smiled.

'If you want. I believe your friend Nick will drive you back. Citizens will be informed of this personal but in public it will seem like King Voltaire was overthrown and prince Kai was… let's say you left the throne to us voluntarily. Everyone else think that Ray is dead and I think we should keep it like that. This way you can live a normal life,' King Kon explained.

'I'm fine with everything as long as Ray is with me,' Kai agreed. Ray gave a kiss on his cheek. Kai had missed him a lot.

'Go on then. I will talk with Mariah's and everyone's parents and King Tachibana too. I think… believe that they agree with us,' King Kon winked before leading them outside of the back door.

'Bye,' they waved and left.

* * *

-At The Grey Bay-

At Nick's house they were greeted with Irina who hugged Kai.

'I have surprise for you,' she said and asked Ray and Kai close their eyes. With Nick's help she leaded them through buildings.

'You can open your eyes now,' Irina said. They did and saw an apartment.

'What is this?' Kai asked.

'This will be your new home. Lot of your stuff was destroyed in the fire but you can work again and buy new ones. I did use some of my money to buy you furniture and cook books. I hope you like this,' Irina smiled.

'Wow. I don't know what to say,' Kai said gasping out. He had never gotten anything like this.

'Let's go check it out!' Ray pulled Kai inside. They saw a kitchen, living and dining room together, bathroom and a bedroom. They was a couple bed.

'This is beautiful! We will pay this back,' Ray said.

'You don't have to. You living together in happiness is enough for me. We will leave you now. Your day of work will continue as normal Kai and so does Ray. I checked with the library with that,' Irina said before closing the door.

'So,' Ray turned Kai around and pulled him into a hug, 'What is the first thing you want to do?'

'Make dinner and go bed,' Kai kissed Ray on the neck as a sign. Ray smiled and pushed his lips on top of Kai's once again.

' _Ray once again saved me. I have to repay him this somehow. Truth is out and I can let go of parents for the second time,'_ Kai smiled and kissed Ray back before pulling away.

'I'll go make dinner now. You can watch tv or something,' Kai said.

'I'll watch you,' Ray chuckled.

'You're weird,' Kai smiled and went to kitchen. Ray sat down on the chair in front of a counter and watched Kai check the fridge and cabinets.

' _I'm never going to leave you Kai and keep a hold of you no matter what. I promise,'_ Ray thought smiling when he got an idea.

'I will go buy something. Continue cooking,' Ray said and left running. Kai laughed slightly and continued cutting vegetables.

After an half an hour Kai was putting plates on the table as Ray came back.

'What did you go get?' Kai asked as clock beeped. Potatoes were done.

'I'll tell you later. It sounds like food is ready,' Ray wiped the sweat away.

'Okay. Come sit down,' Kai said and Ray did. Just like before they laughed and talked while eating. As they were done Ray helped Kai clean the dishes and put leftovers into storage.

'Alright. My interest has been awaken a long time ago. What did you go buy?' Kai said after they were done.

'Well. My father said that we should start a family on our own. I was thinking that this could be the first step,' Ray said.

'What step?' Kai was first confused and then crying. Ray kneeled and pulled out a ring.

'Will you marry me Kai?' Ray asked. Kai took a hold on the counter.

'Yes… Yes!' Kai said. Ray took his left hand and put a finger on. Kai had thrown the previous ring far away. As Ray stood up Kai hugged him.

'I think we were in the middle of something,' Ray hinted and pulled Kai towards the bedroom.

This was their new and happy start but how long it would last? It had to be seen.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it. I did :) **SEQUEL: Is Coming**_

 _I'm not sure yet what story will be next and school starts tomorrow. But until the next chapter in next story,_

 _Review and tell me your thoughts._


End file.
